What I've Been Looking For
by Ksue
Summary: Buffy is a single mother who has lost her faith in the opposite sex. Until she meets fellow law student Angel.     Please, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To everyone who reads my fiction and is a loyal fan and follower, I am SO SORRY, really and truly sorry for disappearing for so long. Some of you may know from previous stories and author's notes that I work at a camp during the summer and this summer was absolutely crazy, and since being back home I've started my first year of law school, which is also totally crazy and the hardest thing I've ever done. **

**BUT, I'm back, and I'm cooking on this story. I've got 5 chapters written as of right now, and I don't see why I shouldn't be able to keep up with it (assuming you guys like it), plus I'm really, really enjoying writing this story in haven't enjoyed anything since writing "Forever Yours." So I'll be posting one chapter a week and hopefully I won't be skipping any weeks. If I do, I'll post two the next week.**

**Thanks to all who read and review my stories. It's really amazing to know there are people out there who actually read your work. So keep it up!**

**Ksue**

**PS- Thank you to my wonderful, ever patient and helpful beta Roxy.**

**Chapter 1**

Buffy looked at the clock, eager for class to end. Faith had to be to work in half an hour, and it took at least twenty minutes to get home, which meant if class lasted much longer, Iona would be home alone. Iona hated being home alone, and Buffy hated leaving her.

"I swear to God this class is on an endless loop. This must be what Hell is like," whispered the guy next to her. She choked on her laugh, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I think this is actually worse than Hell," she replied, sneaking a glance at him. He was gorgeous, and she had to admit that she'd noticed him their very first class together; Criminal Law. His dark hair and eyes gave him a dangerous and mysterious presence, something Buffy couldn't afford to fall for again. He was smart too, every time he answered a question in class it was flawless and unlike most students, who trembled with fear when a professor even thought about looking their way, he seemed to welcome it, thrive under the pressure.

He graced her with a smile and Buffy had to bite her lip to keep from smiling back. He couldn't be good news, nobody that good looking was good news, and Buffy had Iona to think about. Gone were the days of reckless love, lust rather, and being with a guy for nothing more than a good time. Iona had to come first.

Finally the professor wrapped up his three hour lecture on outlining and Buffy scrambled to get her things in her bag. She had just enough time to make it home before Faith had to leave.

"I'm Angel, by the way," the guy said, reaching out to shake her hand. Buffy sent a panicked look at the clock, but shook his hand anyway.

"Buffy. This is going to seem rude, but I really have to get going or I am going to be so late. It was really nice to meet you. See you tomorrow." Buffy ducked around him and ran up the stairs to the exit, leaving a perplexed Angel behind.

Buffy made it in the door of her tiny two bedroom apartment with about thirty seconds to spare. Faith was gathering her purse and jacket, ready to leave and Buffy could hear Iona playing in her bedroom.

"Cuttin' it close girlfriend," Faith said, glancing at the clock on the stove.

"I know, Faith, I'm so sorry. Are you going to be late?" Buffy asked, slumping down onto the couch. Faith shrugged, a devilish smile on her face.

"Probably. I guess it's a good thing I'm sleeping with the boss."

"Faith!" Buffy gasped. Then she laughed, not at all surprised that Faith was mixing business with pleasure. With her killer body and sex pot hair, plus those smoldering eyes and bright red lips there wasn't a man in town who didn't want to sleep with Faith. And there was hardly a man in town who hadn't.

"What? I'll be here around eight thirty tomorrow morning. That give you enough time?" Buffy nodded, thankful, as usual, that her big sis was there to bail her out of a tight spot.

"Yeah, thanks. Have fun at work."

"You know I will." With a wink, Faith was out the door. Buffy sat for a moment, just breathing. In and out, in and out. Sometimes, she didn't realize how tense she was until she forced herself to take a minute, just one, and let go. The tension in her shoulders from hunching over books and computers all day drained little by little, and Buffy felt her eyes start to droop.

"Mommy!" Buffy's eyes snapped open at Iona's high pitched, little girl voice. Standing and stretching, Buffy made her way to Iona's bedroom, kicking off her shoes as she went.

"Yeah baby?"

Iona sat in the middle of her small bedroom, playing with Barbies. Doll clothing was spread out in front of her, ranging from brightly colored workout clothes to poufy ball gowns, and Buffy watched as Iona reached for one article, held it up to her Barbie, and then tossed it away.

"I have no clothes!" Iona cried, throwing down the Barbie and pouting. Buffy tried not to smile.

"You have no clothes or your Barbie has no clothes?"

"Well, Barbie. But I need to go shopping for her, she has a big date with Ken tonight!" Buffy sighed, trying to keep the frown off her face. She tried to give her daughter everything she could ever want, but they just didn't have the money to go buy a bunch of Barbie clothes. Buffy could barely pay the bills as it was.

"Sweetie, your Barbie has lots of clothes that would be wonderful for her date tonight. How about I help you pick something out?"

"I guess," Iona sighed. Buffy reached out and smoothed her hand over Iona's blonde hair. They only had to scrape through three more years, and then Buffy would be a lawyer. She'd be able to make good money and give Iona whatever she wanted, regardless of how much it cost. She hoped.

"Morning Buffy," Angel said, sitting down next to Buffy in their Criminal Law classroom. He gave her a smile that made her skin tingle and then started unpacking his laptop and textbook. Buffy smiled back.

"Hey Angel."

"So, you ran out on me yesterday. Is it my breath?" Buffy's eyes went wide until she realized he was joking. The twinkle in his eyes gave him away.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I just had to get home. That Monday night class is pretty tight for me."

"How come? Work?"

"Uh, no I don't work during the week. I've got family obligations on Monday nights." Buffy didn't miss the way his eyes ticked to her left ring finger. She wondered if her ring tan line had faded yet.

"Gotcha. Well, if you ever need to slip out early, I'll cover for you," Angel offered.

"Thanks," Buffy said, smiling.

The professor began his lecture, calling on several students to recite cases. At one point, Buffy and Angel were exchanging whispers when the professor called on Angel. Without missing a beat he straightened and spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"In Coker v. Georgia, Coker, who was an escaped convict, entered the home of Mr. and Mrs. Carver. He tied up Mr. Carver, threatened him with a knife, and then raped and kidnapped Mrs. Carver. The Court sentenced him to death and he appealed citing Cruel and Unusual Punishment," Angel said.

"And what did the Supreme Court rule?"

"That the death penalty in this instance was indeed cruel and unusual punishment."

"And do you agree or disagree?"

"Agree. The count against Coker was rape, not murder. When the court said that although rape was a very serious and heinous crime, it did not involve loss of life and therefore did not justify the death penalty I think they were spot on," Angel said with an unapologetic shrug. Buffy couldn't help herself, she snorted. Loudly.

The professor looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Do you disagree?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes I do. Coker was already in jail for several different crimes, one of which was murder. He's clearly a violent individual who's already escaped prison once. What happens if he escapes again, or he gets paroled? What's it going to take?" Buffy asked. She could see Angel shaking his head next to her, and he didn't wait for the professor to ask for his response.

"Yes, he was in jail for those things, but he'd already been tried and convicted of those crimes. This trial, this particular one, was exclusively for the rape count, not all his previous crimes. In fact, previous crimes can't even be entered into evidence," Angel pointed out.

"I know that," Buffy said, verging on snapping. "But they can't be entered into evidence to prove guilt. They can be taken into consideration by the judges when deciding punishment. And with someone like Coker, they probably should be."

"But he'd already been punished for those crimes," Angel said. Buffy realized that he was enjoying the argument with her and the way he eyed her sent thrills down her spine. He really was distractingly handsome.

"Obviously not severely enough!"

"Okay, let's hear from someone else," the professor broke in. Buffy and Angel fell silent but didn't acknowledge the professor otherwise. Instead they stared at each other. Hunger bloomed in Angel's eyes and Buffy was sure that if they were in a bar instead of a classroom, he would try to kiss her.

For the rest of class, Buffy and Angel continued to sneak glances at each other. This time when class was over, Buffy didn't have to rush anywhere. Iona was at school and would be until 3. She took her time packing her thinks while Angel spoke quickly with a few other students. Mr. Popularity, it seemed. When he was done, he stood still for a moment and Buffy could feel him watching her. As she bent over to pick her bag up off the ground, she definitely felt his eyes on her ass.

"So Buffy, how would you feel about grabbing some coffee?" Buffy felt herself blush at the husky tone of Angel's words. No doubt he was the kind of guy that was just looking for a quick fuck, and Buffy knew she would have to tread carefully.

"Sure," she said slowly. "I know just the place."

Buffy led Angel just a few blocks over from the school, to the coffee shop owned by Willow Rosenberg, her best friend in the world. Willow's husband Oz was manning the counter and looked up as the chime above the door rang.

"Hey Buffy," he said with a nod. His hair was dark brown on that particular day, a change from the blonde it had been when she'd seen him that weekend.

"Hey Oz."

"Coffee?"

"The usual, please. Angel?"

"I'll just take a large, black coffee. And it's on me." Buffy looked back at Angel and smiled.

"Thank you, Angel."

Oz quickly made their coffee, concentrating on each step instead of making small talk. Angel noticed and leaned down to whisper in Buffy's ear.

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Angel's warm breath tickled her ear and Buffy's breath hitched. _Damn it, Buffy, slow down._

"Not at all. His wife more than makes up for it though," Buffy said fondly. Oz placed their coffees on the counter and took Angel's money, nodding his gratitude when Angel insisted he keep the almost three dollars worth of change. Buffy sighed. Only someone who had never worried about money would do that.

"So, you used to be married?" Angel asked as they sat down at a high top table. Buffy gasped and almost dropped her Chai Latte. Had she mentioned that?

"I'm sorry?" She sputtered. Angel nodded towards her finger.

"There's still a little bit of a tan line." Buffy glanced down at her ring finger. The tan line was there, but she didn't think anyone would be able to see it with just a passing glance. Either his eye sight was eagle sharp, or he'd spent some time studying her finger.

"Um, yes, I was married. We've been divorced about six months." Buffy did not want to talk about Riley with Angel, she wanted to forget about Riley as quickly as possible, although it probably wouldn't happen. He would be in her life forever, because of Iona.

"Wow. What happened, if you don't mind my asking?" Angel leaned forward slightly.

"We never should have gotten married in the first place, we were young and stupid. But the last straw was him sleeping with an ex-friend. In my bed." Images of Riley and Darla in bed, naked, fucking like animals rose unbidden in Buffy's mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block them out.

"I'm sorry, Buffy, I shouldn't have brought it up," Angel said quickly. She let out a shaky breath and shook her head, giving him a tight smile.

"No, its fine. I have to get used to talking about it sometime," Buffy shrugged. She supposed she should hate Riley for what he did, for ruining their family, but she didn't. She felt indifference, not hate. The person she did hate was Darla. She'd known since they were twelve that Darla was a bitch, but she'd never dreamed that her friend, the girl who was practically her sister, would do something so awful.

"When did you two get married?" Buffy paused. How much did she want to tell him? Everything? Or the abbreviated version?

"When I was eighteen and he was nineteen."

"Why so young?" Angel asked.

"We had a baby when I was sixteen. Riley thought getting married was the right thing to do, creating a true family for the baby and all that. Iona is seven now." Buffy carefully watched Angel's face as she told him. Did he cringe? No, his face remained neutral, no emotion.

"You had a baby at sixteen and still managed to make it all the way to law school?" Angel asked, sounding slightly in awe.

"Yes. Riley went to work for his father once we got married, and I stayed in school. Riley didn't want me to, he said his father had a job for me and that I should take it, but I insisted that Iona have at least one parent with a college education. I hadn't planned to go any farther than a Bachelor's, but then one of my professors encouraged me to take the LSATs, just to see, and I got a good enough score to be awarded a full scholarship here. I decided I couldn't pass it up, especially with my marriage dissolving," Buffy explained.

"I think that's great, Buffy. And I really am sorry for bringing up bad memories."

"Seriously, stop it. Don't worry. Now, enough about me and my problems, tell me about your life. What made you want to go to law school?" Buffy was eager to turn the conversation to a topic other than herself. She could talk about Iona forever, but her failed marriage, bastard ex-husband, and whore of an ex-friend were things she wanted to steer clear of.

"I was a stock broker, but when the market crashed I got laid off, along with three quarters of my company, and had to find something else to do."

"So how old are you?"

"Twenty six. You?"

"Twenty two."

Buffy was feeling good about Angel, about the possibility of maybe asking him to dinner, when Willow burst from the back room.

"Buffy!" The red head cried. Buffy smiled at her best friend and waved her over.

"Sorry," Buffy said to Angel. He shrugged, and waved off her apology.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey Buffy! Who's this?" Willow asked, bouncing up to her best friend and slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Willow, this is Angel, Angel, this is Willow, the owner of this fine establishment," Buffy introduced. Angel was the perfect gentleman, shaking Willow's hand and telling her how great her coffee shop was.

"Thank you, Angel. You're sweet to say that."

"I only speak the truth."

"Well Buffy, I have to keep working, but Oz told me you were out here with…someone and I just had to see for myself!" Willow said excitedly, glancing not-so-slyly at Angel. Buffy, caught between amusement and mortification, chose to laugh.

"Go ahead, Will. I'll see you this weekend, or you can stop by whenever. I know Iona would love to see you." When Buffy said that, Willow's eyes went wide and she looked quickly at Angel. Buffy shook her head, smiling.

"Uh…okay. Bye!" Willow scurried away, leaving a bemused Buffy and Angel in her wake.

"She's…interesting," Angel said. Buffy laughed.

"She is. She's not used to seeing me with a guy since Riley and I split, friend or otherwise."

"And that bit about Iona?" Angel asked. Buffy shifted under his gaze and sighed.

"I'm not ashamed of my daughter, but I don't usually talk about her to people I've just met. I don't need them judging me for being a teen mom before they even know me," Buffy explained. Angel nodded.

"I can understand that."

"So," Buffy said. "Back to telling me about you."

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter! PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story! Seeing all those reviews made me so happy! Here's chapter two for you all! If you like it or hate it or it's the best thing you've ever read (ha!) then let me know! Also:**

**SMUT WARNING!**

**This chapter contains scenes of a very adult nature. If you're offended, then stop reading as soon as you notice things taking a little turn. It ends the chapter, so you won't miss any hugely important plot points. **

**As always, please leave me reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

"So, a little birdie tells me that you were at Will's with a stud muffin today," Faith said as she plopped onto a kitchen chair. Buffy turned from the pot of tomato sauce on the stove and glared at her sister.

"Would that little birdie happen to own the Willow Tree Beanery?" Buffy asked. Faith shrugged.

"You know I can't reveal my sources. Who's the honey?" Buffy sighed and looked over the breakfast bar to the living room, where Iona was intently coloring.

"His name is Angel, and he's a classmate. We were just having coffee."

"Uh huh, just coffee. How old is he? And how did you two come to be having coffee?" Faith leaned forward , wiggling her eyebrows. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Fine. He's twenty six, and we sat next to each other in class and started talking. And yes, he's attractive. More than attractive."

"You want to shag him!" Faith cried. Buffy sent a panicked look at Iona.

"Faith, shh. And you've been spending too much time with Spike," Buffy dismissed.

"You're not denying it," Faith sang. Buffy pursed her lips and then growled.

"Ugh, fine! Yes, he's is so hot he makes my knees weak, and yes I would love nothing more than to take him to bed for an entire week, but it's not going to happen," Buffy snapped. Faith sat back.

"Why not?"

"Because," Buffy sighed, deflating. "I have Iona to think about. I have to look for a stable guy, a boring guy who can support a family, not an exciting, sex guy."

"You already went the boring guy route, and look where it got you. Look, Buff, I'm not saying you should parade an entire football team through here for Iona to see, but there is nothing wrong with you playing the field a little. Just do the bedding at his place. I'll watch Iona." Buffy was about to roll her eyes at Faith's suggestion, and then she realized that her sister was being absolutely serious.

"You really think I should go out with him?"

"Duh! Sweetie, Riley is the only man you've ever been with, you deserve to go out and enjoy yourself. You're twenty two years old and you've been a mom since you were sixteen. Go be young for a while," Faith said.

"I don't even know if he'd want to go out with me," Buffy whispered.

"Girlfriend, ask him. He totally wants to go out with you, Willow said he was practically drooling in his coffee."

"Mommy! When is dinner?" Iona called from the living room. Buffy looked at her little girl, who was too young to really understand what happened between Mommy and Daddy, and hoped that someday she could give her a step-dad who would be better than her real father.

"Soon, baby. Why don't you go wash up?"

"Okay!" Iona bounced to her feet and ran down the hall to the only bathroom the apartment had. Faith and Buffy smiled after her.

"Oh!" Faith cried, whipping back around to face Buffy. "We have to get you a new outfit!"

"Faith, you know I can't afford new clothes. I had to take out a student loan just to pay my rent," Buffy sighed. She had the child support and alimony from Riley, but he wasn't always reliable, and money was tight. The American Bar Association put limits on how many hours per week a student could work, and based on how many credits Buffy was taking, she couldn't work more than fifteen hours. No one would hire her for that.

"Buffy, you know that Spike would let you work at the bar. You're my sister, and you're cute. You'd sell a lot of drinks," Faith offered. Buffy sighed, shaking her head as she went to the cupboard to pull out dishes for dinner.

"Set the table. And you know I can't take a job at the bar, what would I do with Iona?" Faith stood and started to set the small dining table.

"I know you don't want to do this, but the girl's father does still live in Sunnydale. He could babysit."

Buffy snorted. Riley and Buffy were still currently working out custody and visitation, but Riley hadn't been fighting very hard to spend time with his daughter.

"Riley and Darla are too busy fucking every minute of the day, and I don't want my daughter around that."

Faith leveled a look at Buffy that said she wasn't buying Buffy's bullshit.

"Buffy, come on. Riley was a decent dad. At the very least Iona would be safe with him."

Iona came running up, jumping into her chair and bouncing excitedly and chattering away. Buffy sent a pointed look at Faith.

"We'll see."

Angel was waiting for Buffy outside the law school building the next morning, two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed Buffy one as she approached and she sniffed, recognizing it as a Chai Latte, her favorite.

"How did you know?" Buffy asked.

"I have superhuman powers of observation. How was your night?" Angel held the door open for Buffy and then followed her inside. Buffy allowed herself a second to look over him. He really was a work of art in his white button up shirt and black dress pants that fit his butt in the most wonderful way.

"It was fine. My sister came over and had dinner with me and Iona. Other than that I spent most of my time studying," Buffy shrugged.

"Older or younger?"

"Older. She's twenty four and a total wild child."

"Really?"

"Yes. People always think that because I was the one with the baby at sixteen that I was the wild one, but it was really Faith. I just made a mistake," Buffy admitted.

"Do you regret it?" Angel asked. Immediately, Buffy shook her head.

"No. I do not regret Iona for one second." Angel stared at her and Buffy couldn't help but squirm. "What?"

"Study with me this afternoon." It wasn't a request, Buffy noticed. She thought about what Faith had said the night before and a phrase she had used with Willow long ago, carpe diem.

"Okay."

Throughout class Buffy and Angel bantered. They found things to disagree about in almost every case, but their classmates could see the playfulness beneath it. For a while their Torts professor tried to guide their "discussion" but even he realized it was fruitless after half an hour.

When the class ended, Buffy and Angel took their time packing up. Angel kept stealing glances at Buffy, making her blush.

"Do you want to grab some lunch down the street first, and then head to my apartment?" Angel asked as Buffy slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Sure," she answered.

They grabbed chili dogs at a bar around the corner and talked. Buffy was amazed at how easily the conversation flowed between them, like they had known each other all their lives. After lunch, they walked to Angel's apartment.

The place was gorgeous and it was obvious Angel had made a lot of money in his previous job. It was also obvious that he had great taste in art; paintings adorned the walls and small statues stood on shelves and end tables. All of the paint and furniture was dark and warm.

"This is gorgeous, Angel," Buffy breathed. He smiled as he dropped his keys into a small wooden bowl by the door.

"Thanks. My sister Cordelia has a flair for interior design."

"Cordelia Chase? That girl with the show on HGTV?" Buffy gasped. Angel laughed and nodded.

"That's my baby sister. She's your age."

"I know. I love her show!" Buffy cried. Angel laughed and headed for the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Angel asked as Buffy continued to examine his apartment. Buffy found a picture of Angel and Cordelia and studied it.

"Water, please."

Angel gathered their waters and then moved out to where Buffy was still examining the framed picture. It had been taken on a family vacation to Hawaii four or five years ago. Buffy and Cordelia were on the beach, theirs arms around each other, and toasting fruity drinks.

"Are you and Cordelia close?" Buffy asked, looking over her shoulder at Angel. He had set the water down on the dining room table and was standing behind Buffy.

"Sure," he shrugged. "We can go a long time without talking because we're both very busy, but when we are together we're pretty tight. What about you and your sister?"

"Faith and I didn't use to be close. In high school we pretty much ignored each other, unless we were out getting in trouble. But since Iona was born she's really come through for me, and we've gotten a lot closer. I don't know what I would do without her."

When they finally got down to studying, Buffy realized that for all their disagreements in class, they actually worked very well together. Arguing through their positions cemented policies and concepts in their minds.

"Okay, I don't understand the wording of this statute. Professor Perrier said that after disability ends it doesn't matter how far into the ten year adverse possession requirement you are, the clock starts on the three years. But the statute says that after the expiration of the ten years," Buffy said, pressing her palms into her eyes. They'd been studying for going on five hours. Buffy had called Faith and asked her to get Iona from school while they finished up, and of course Faith had made joyfully crude comments.

"Let's see." Angel got up from his chair and came around to Buffy's side of the table. He leaned over her shoulder to see the page Buffy was pointing at. Buffy could smell his faint cologne and feel the whisper of his breath on her neck. She shivered and fought a groan. It had been so long since a man had touched her.

When Angel turned his head to look at her, he must have seen the heat in her eyes, because his instantly darkened, flashing with lust. Buffy felt her stomach clench. She watched as he leaned in slightly and hesitated.

And then his lips were on hers. Their mouths crashed together, their lips fused and their tongues dueling. Angel threaded his fingers through her and stood, bringing her with him and twisting so that their bodies faced each other.

His lips were soft, like velvet, but firm against hers and Buffy moaned. Angel's other arm came around her waist and his hand pressed flat against her lower back, his fingers brushing the tiny strip of skin left bare by the gap between her jeans and her sweater. Buffy lifted herself onto her toes and grabbed at Angel's shoulders for balance.

Without missing a beat, Angel grabbed her just under the ass and lifted, turning to set her on the table. Buffy arched against him, desperate to quench the inferno that had ignited in her. Angel broke off from the kiss and groaned before diving into her neck, kissing, licking, and nipping. Buffy grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. His eyes burned.

"No marks," she ordered. He smirked, like she'd just given him permission to fuck her into the ground.

"Yes ma'am." They paused for a moment, taking each other in. Their lips were swollen, their faces flushed, and they were breathing hard. Buffy shivered again, thinking of what might happen.

"Angel?" She asked, deciding then and there to take Faith's advice. She was right, Buffy was twenty two years old, and she hadn't done anything for herself in seven years. Her entire life had been about Iona, and once, just this once, Buffy wanted to do something because she wanted to.

"Yes, Buffy?"

"Fuck me. Please."

Angel groaned and dove back in.

His big, strong hands make short work of her clothes as she fumbled with his shirt and jeans. His straining erection made undoing his pants a chore and Buffy went slowly, not wanting to hurt him. As she pulled the zipper down, Angel went very still although Buffy could feel him shaking with the effort to stay in control.

She pushed the jeans down his hips and his long, hard cock sprang free. Looking at it, Buffy licked her lips and then eased herself off the table and onto her knees. She looked up at Angel from beneath her lashes and reached up to run her fingers down his length.

"God, Buffy," Angel groaned. One hand came to sift through her hair and caress her face, his touch as gentle as a feather.

Buffy explored with her hands for a moment before leaning forward and flicking her tongue out to taste the tip. She felt Angel shudder and then opened her mouth and engulfed him.

She took her time, slowly taking in as much of him as she could before moving back to the tip and swirling her tongue around it. She was out of practice and worried that Angel wouldn't find pleasure, but by the way he was groaning and panting, she figured she was doing a decent job. Every once in a while Angel's hand would gently guide her head to show her what he wanted, but he mostly let her do as she pleased.

Taking a deep breath and relaxing her throat, Buffy slowly attempted to deep throat him. Angel let out a strangled cry and then reach down for her, yanking her to her feet, swinging her into his arms, and then hurrying across the room to the couch. He laid her down and then fell to his knees and grabbed her hips, spreading her legs with his shoulders.

When his tongue traced her lips, Buffy couldn't help but cry out and arc into his mouth. He went terribly slowly, teasing her by nipping at her inner thighs, kissing everywhere but where she wanted him most.

"Angel, please!" She cried, nearly sobbing with want. She fisted her hand in his hair and yanked, begging. She heard Angel chuckle and wanted to cry.

Then he answered her pleas. His tongue stabbed into her hot channel and swirled before coming up to flick her clit. Buffy moaned, thrashing on the couch, mindless. When he eased two fingers into her passage and curled them upwards, while sucking hard on her clit, she came screaming and crying and shaking.

She was so out of her mind that she hardly noticed Angel jump up and run to the bedroom, his erection bouncing, and return a few moments later with a condom in his hand. He quickly covered himself and then pulled Buffy's hip to the edge of the couch, kneeling before her, and then eased into her. Not only was he long, but he was wide, with more girth than Riley by a lot. Buffy wasn't used to such an intrusion and she shuddered, fighting to relax. She grabbed at his forearms, sinking her nails into his skin. He paused.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. Buffy nodded, biting her lip and arching her hips.

"Yes, just go slow."

Go slow he did. He eased in, millimeter by millimeter and when he was fully seated, they both groaned. Angel slumped forward, his forehead resting on her breasts. Buffy ran her fingers through his hair, scraping his scalp. He shuddered and then straightened, shifting just the right way and causing Buffy to nearly convulse.

"Angel," she gasped. He started to pump in and out of her, slowly at first. His hands smoothed up over her stomach and ribs until the covered her breasts. He massaged and squeezed, tweaking her nipples and making them hard.

Buffy sat up, creating more friction and pulled him in for a long, sloppy kiss and wrapping her legs around his waist. He started to thrust more wildly and Buffy clenched her muscles around him. They groaned and shivered.

Angel, knowing he was close, reached between them and brushed her clit before adding pressure. When she came, the vice grip her insides had on his cock threatened to make him explode and he only held on long enough for two more thrusts before he spilled inside of her, coming with a cry.

They slumped against each other, sweaty and breathing hard, but sated. Buffy felt like a limp noodle, boneless, like she never had before. She was still seeing stars.

"That…was…incredible," Angel gasped, pulling himself onto the couch and then Buffy into his lap. He kissed her deeply, letting his hands run free over her body.

"Hey, watch it mister, I don't have time for a second round," Buffy laughed. She pressed a quick, firm kiss to his lips and then crawled off his lap and started to gather her clothes. "Can I borrow your shower?"

Angel nodded, still speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am well aware that some of you think that Buffy gave it up way too fast. But remember, she's 22. She's a mom and she's mostly responsible, but she isn't perfect. And I'm kind of proud of her for being selfish for half a second. **

**Anyway, THANK YOU! To everyone for reading and reviewing. Of course I would always love more reviews, but only if you guys think I deserve them. **

**Chapter 3**

Buffy walked into her apartment still tingling. She'd stood under the warm spray of Angel's shower for almost twenty minutes before he'd knocked on the door and asked if she was okay. She'd assured him she was, but was she? She'd had meaningless sex with someone she barely knew. Did that make her a terrible mother? She felt like it. But, the sex had also been amazing. Angel had been amazing, nothing like Riley. Riley had always looked out for his own pleasure first, and if Buffy managed to get herself there, good for her. Angel was different.

"Someone had fun," Faith laughed. Buffy's eyes snapped up to hers. Faith had always been semi-psychic, but could she really tell that Buffy had slept with Angel?

"What?" Buffy stammered. Her gaze swept the apartment for Iona, but the little girl wasn't in the immediate vicinity.

"Oh please, you've got that freshly fucked glaze to your eyes. So, how was it?" Faith sat down on the couch, patting the space next to her. Buffy rolled her eyes and then sat down.

"Amazing. Except that now I feel like a terrible human being," Buffy sighed. Faith frowned at her sister.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Because I have a daughter who needs me to be a good role model. Besides, I'm hardly ever home with her as it is, I shouldn't be spending my time in bed with a man when I could be here spending time with her."

Faith fought the urge to roll her eyes, figuring it wouldn't help. Instead she put an arm around Buffy's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"Buff, it's like I told you before, you're a grown woman. Women have needs, and it is not irresponsible of you to enjoy the company of another adults. And as long as you're safe and relatively discerning about who you're spending your time with, then you are setting a good example for Iona. You're being responsible for your sexual health, and it's better to teach her about that than to turn a blind eye and pretend sex doesn't exist," Faith said.

"I know, I just…it's so hard to figure out what's right and what's wrong when you add a kid to the mix."

"Buffy, you are a wonderful mother. You get Iona everything she wants and needs, and she knows that you love her, and would do anything for her. But you're more than a mother, you're a person. Just, keep doing some things for yourself, okay?" Faith asked, verging on begging. Buffy had always been somewhat of a martyr, willing to sacrifice everything, even her own happiness, for others and that had only intensified when Iona was born. Faith was partly glad for that, it made her sister a fabulous mother, but it also worried her. Buffy deserved to be happy.

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Buffy sighed and shook her head, reaching for it. It was probably a credit card company or someone wanting money.

"Hello?"

Faith watched as Buffy listened for a moment, her face becoming more and more pinched by the second. There could only be one person she was talking to, the only person who brought out that reaction.

"Riley, I've told you a million times, you have to give me more notice than this! You want Iona for the night, what if we had plans?"

Buffy's eyes went wide at his response and Faith could see the anger flaring in Buffy.

"You're an asshole, Riley. Fine, but you get to come pick her up, I have work to do." Buffy hung up without waiting for a response.

"Riley coming to get Iona?" Faith asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes. I've gotta go get her ready." Buffy pushed herself off the couch and headed for Iona's room. She hated it when Iona spent the night with Riley, sure that he and Darla, ever the hedonists, were engaging in debauchery while Iona was in the next room. But she couldn't keep Iona from him, at least not without an intense legal battle she would probably lose.

"Hey!" Faith said, stopping Buffy before she got to Iona's room. Buffy turned around and arched an eyebrow in question. "Since you're getting the night off from Mommy duty, what do you say we go out and have some fun?"

"Sure, why not?" Buffy said, sounding more resigned than enthusiastic.

Iona was so excited to see her dad that Buffy immediately regretted thinking about keeping them apart. Riley hadn't been a good husband, but he was a reasonably good father, and Iona loved him. So Buffy helped Iona pick out her clothes and pack them in her pink Barbie back pack, along with Mr. Gordo, a stuffed pig that had been Buffy's when she was a kid. Then Iona ran to the living room, plopping down on the couch with her backpack on her back, waiting.

There was a knock on the door less than an hour later. Iona ran to the door and yanked it open. Riley stooped and swung her up into his arms, laughing and smiling.

"Hey baby girl!" He cried. Buffy stood, leaning against the breakfast bar with her arms crossed over her chest. She promised herself she would be civil with Riley, for the sake of their daughter.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Are you ready to go?" Riley asked, setting Iona back on her feet. Iona nodded enthusiastically as Riley stepped into the apartment…followed by Darla.

Buffy nearly growled. She'd promised herself she would be nice to Riley, but she'd made no such promises about Darla. She hated that bitch.

"Hey, Buffy," Riley said cautiously. She nodded.

"School starts at eight. Iona likes to get there at 7:30 to play with her friend Caroline," Buffy explained. Riley got a playful gleam in his eyes and looked down at Iona.

"Well, I kind of thought Iona and I would play hooky tomorrow," Riley said. Before Buffy could speak, Iona interrupted.

"What's hooky Daddy?"

"It's when you don't go where you're supposed to go and do something fun instead," Riley explained.

" Cool! Let's do it!" Iona cried. Buffy stepped forward, waving her hands.

"Uh, Riley, I would really appreciate it if you discussed these things with me before you told Iona. I'm not comfortable with her missing school when she's not sick," Buffy said. Riley nearly rolled his eyes.

"Remember when we used to play hooky?"

How could Buffy not remember? Once a month during the year she and Riley were dating, before she got pregnant, they would skip school and go to a secluded park where they would make out (or have sex) for hours. It was one of those days that got her pregnant.

"How could I forget?" Buffy responded, sending a pointed look at Iona.

"God, Buffy, relax," Darla said from behind Riley. Buffy arched an eyebrow at her.

"Darla, don't tell me how to raise my child," Buffy snapped. Darla shrugged.

"I'm just saying if you loosened up, maybe your life wouldn't be the way it is."

"You mean maybe my cheating husband wouldn't have shacked up with a wh…"

"Whoa!" Faith cried, jumping from her place on the couch, where she'd been watching the exchange. She hurried over. "Buffy, we have to get ready."

"Fine," Buffy snapped, pulling away from Faith. Riley took Iona by the hand and led her outside. When she was safely out of earshot, Faith stepped in close to Darla.

"Listen up, bitch. You were her best friend and you fucked her husband. That makes you a whore. And not a nice one. So the next time you say something bitchtastic to my sister, I will personally put you in the hospital. Got it?" Faith hissed. Darla snorted and walked away, trotting after Riley.

Buffy was in the bathroom, putting on her make up when Faith went looking for her. Faith was planning on going out in her standard black leather pants and blood red top, and Buffy had changed into a slinky silver mini dress, an outfit Faith hadn't seen since Buffy was sixteen and they were sneaking into clubs together.

"You still have that?" Faith asked, leaning against the doorway. Buffy laughed.

"Yeah. Figured it might come in handy someday. Hell, at least it still fits." Faith nodded. It fit differently, not quite as loosely, but it still looked damn good and made Buffy look practically drool worthy. Guys would be falling all over themselves to get to her.

"Want to call Angel?" Faith asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I don't even have his number, Faith."

"Well, maybe next time you should get it. I bet he'd love to see you in this dress." Buffy laughed and threw a hand towel at Faith.

"Shut up."

Angel was sitting in his favorite bar, drinking a gin and tonic, and wondering what the hell had happened with Buffy that afternoon. He'd surprised himself by jumping Buffy like that, even though he'd wanted nothing more than that since the day he met her. He liked her, liked her spirit, her fire, her dedication to her daughter, and he'd promised himself that he would go slow with her. Woo her. Date her before jumping into bed with her. She was the first girl he'd ever actually wanted a relationship with, and here he'd gone and screwed it up.

"Why do you look like someone kicked your puppy, mate?" Spike, the owner of the bar, asked as he poured Angel another gin and tonic. Spike had a handful of very talented bartenders, but he couldn't stand to be the guy behind the curtain, he wanted in on the action, so he usually did at least some of the serving. Especially if the clients were his friends or VIPs.

"I slept with someone today," Angel said. Spike frowned at him.

"And that's a bad thing, why?"

"Because I'm in over my head," Angel said, taking a long drink. "I like her, a lot, and she's got a kid and I want to do it right." Spike clapped Angel on the shoulder sympathetically. He was about to say something when his whole face brightened.

"You know that bartender I've been shagging?" Spike asked. Angel nodded. "That's her."

Angel followed Spike's gaze to the front door. A sex pot brunette in leather pants swaggered in like she owned the place. When her eyes landed on Spike, her entire face brightened and she started pushing through the crowd towards the bar. She turned and said something to the person behind her, a person Angel couldn't see until the brunette moved to the side.

Buffy.

She looked like a goddess, her skin radiant against the silver of her mini dress and her golden hair falling loose over her shoulders. Angel hadn't ever imagined her looking like that, and he'd imagined her looking a lot of ways.

"Oh my God," Angel groaned. He'd been drinking, he wasn't sure he could keep from making a fool of himself if Buffy spoke to him.

"I know, smokin' isn't she?" Spike said proudly. Angel shook his head.

"No, the blonde. That's the girl I slept with today."

"Buffy? You slept with Buffy?" Spike cried. Angel nodded, massaging his temples with his fingers. "Man, Faith is her sister. If you fuck this up for me I swear to God I'll kill you. Bloody hell," Spike growled.

"Shut up, Spike."

Faith bounced up to the bar and leaned over for a deep kiss from Spike. Buffy still hadn't noticed Angel, and he was more than happy to keep it that way. He was afraid. Afraid she would think he wanted nothing but sex from her, afraid that she wanted nothing but sex from him, and afraid that he'd royally screwed up.

Buffy glanced at him as she would any bystander in the immediate vicinity. And then she realized who he was.

"Angel?" She gasped. He took a breath to steady himself and twisted his stool towards her.

"Buffy."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, eyeing Faith suspiciously, as if she could have stalked him and gotten his number or something.

"Uh, I come here a lot. Spike and I have known each other a long time," Angel explained. Buffy nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Faith…she insisted I come out since Riley took Iona for the night," Buffy explained softly. A jolt of electricity shot through Angel at the knowledge that she really had no pressing need to go home at the end of the night. In the same instant he chastised himself for thinking of sex with her. He wanted to wait.

"Sounds like fun," Angel grumbled. Faith, finished swallowing Spike's tongue, turned to Buffy and Angel.

"Who is this?" Faith asked, eyeing him appreciatively.

"This is Angel. Angel, this is Faith," Buffy said, avoiding Angel's gaze. Angel saw Faith nudge Buffy sharply in the ribs and give her a pointed look. Buffy sighed.

"Nice to meet you, Angel," Faith said, shaking Angel's hand. "Sorry to be rude, but I'm stealing Spike for a bit. We'll be in his office, don't come looking for us."

Buffy stared after Faith in horror as she dragged Spike upstairs. Angel felt his heart sink, she clearly didn't want anything to do with him.

"Buffy, I'm sorry," Angel sighed. Buffy's head whipped around to look at him and she frowned.

"For what?" Buffy asked. Angel shrugged.

"I didn't mean to…attack you like that today. I wanted…I don't know."

"You wanted what?" Buffy pressed.

"I wanted to go slowly with you. Date you. I…I like you," Angel stammered. Buffy took a step closer and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Angel, I didn't plan on sleeping with you today, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to. And I like you to. So, we start our relationship in an unconventional way, so what? I mean…assuming that's what you want," Buffy backpedaled. Hope sprang in Angel's chest.

"That is definitely what I want. I can't explain it Buffy, I know I've only known you for a few days, but I don't want to be away from you."

Buffy smiled and then reached for his hand.

"Dance with me?"

Faith watched from Spike's office as Buffy and Angel danced. During the fast songs, Angel spun her baby sister across the floor using some serious dance skill and during the slow ones they hardly moved at all, just held each other and whispered and kissed. Spike came up behind her, pressing kisses to her neck, and for the first time ever she brushed him off.

"What's wrong, pet?" Spike asked. Faith leveled a look at him that said she wasn't in the mood for bullshit.

"Is he legit?" She asked, jerking her head toward the couple on the floor. Spike glanced behind her and nodded.

"He's a decent bloke. And he's head over heels for your sis," Spike explained. Faith nodded slowly.

"He won't hurt her?"

"Well, I can't speak for the boy, but I don't think so. Not if he can help it," Spike promised. Again, Faith nodded. Then she turned her face to his and smiled.

"Good. Now get over here and make love to me."

"Come home with me," Angel whispered as he and Buffy danced. He felt Buffy's sigh against his neck and his heart sank. He wanted to be with her. That day he'd fucked her on a couch, now he wanted to make love to her in a bed. Several time over. And make her breakfast.

"Angel…"

"You said Iona's with her dad for the night, right? So come home with me. Please. Buffy I want you." Angel begged. He was just a moment away from sinking down to his knees and making himself look like a fool.

"Angel…"

"Buffy."

"I shouldn't," she said. Angel could see in her eyes that she was fighting with herself.

"You should."

For a long minute they just stared at each other. Angel's eyes pleading, Buffy's determined. But the determination started to fade and was quickly replaced with desire; desire to be young and irresponsible, desire to have fun and enjoy life, desire for him.

"Alright," Buffy said. Angel started to speak but she cut him off. "But this is the VERY last time I sleep with you until we go out on an actual date. Got it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm a little sad. A sincere thanks to all those who reviewed Chapter 3, but I want more! I know there are more of you out there that read it, so please do me a favor and take a few seconds to review it when you're done with the chapter. It would make me soooo much happier. I need the validation. :)**

**Also, prepare for smut.**

**Chapter 4**

Buffy and Angel crashed through the door to his apartment, sloppily trying to swallow each other's faces. Through the entire cab ride back from the bar, Angel had teased Buffy mercilessly with feather light touches, grazing kisses, and naughty whispers.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Buffy reached up and yanked Angel's dress shirt open. Buttons flew across the room and Angel gasped.

Someone else shrieked.

"Oh my God! My eyes!"

Buffy and Angel froze. Angel growled, a very manly sound that made Buffy shiver.

"Cordelia," Angel hissed. Buffy's curiosity piqued at the sound of his sister's name, but she didn't dare turn around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, there was a little mishap at my apartment and I need a place to stay for a few days," Cordelia explained. Angel sighed and Buffy knew he was thinking that they wouldn't be doing what he had hoped. She had to admit, she was more than a little disappointed.

"You didn't even bother warning me first?" Angel asked.

"I called, several times. You never answered." Angel dug out his phone and, sure enough, he had four missed calls and a voicemail from Cordelia.

"Great," Angel said.

"We could go to my place," Buffy whispered into his chest. He looked down at her, considering.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Angel asked. Buffy nodded silently. "Cordelia, make yourself at home. See you in the morning."

When they entered Buffy's apartment, they were much more careful. Buffy peeked inside like she was breaking in and then flipped on the lights.

"Hello?" she called as they walked in. Clearly no one was there.

"Where's the bedroom?" Angel asked, his voice husky. He pressed himself against her back, letting her feel his erection. She shivered.

"Follow me," Buffy said. She turned to Angel, smiling devilishly, and slipped her dress down to her waist, exposing her black lace bra. Angel could see the outline of her erect nipples through the flimsy fabric and his mouth watered.

Next, the dress came all the way off, revealing a thong that matched her bra. Angel groaned. Buffy's smile grew and in the next step she unhooked her bra and tossed it at him. Her pert breasts bounced free and Angel imagined sucking on them, kissing them, squeezing them. He hadn't thought he could get any harder, but he did.

"Buffy," Angel whimpered. Buffy stopped walking. So did Angel. She smirked at him and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her thong. Angel's heart beat faster.

Then she kicked off her shoes and kept walking. The thong stayed on.

"Buffy," Angel growled in warning. She giggled and then finally pushed her thong down her hips, her slim thighs, until it landed on the floor and she was gloriously naked. Angel wanted to cry.

Buffy stopped and waited to see what Angel would do. Would his control snap and make him take her right here in the hallway? Or was he stronger than that?

He wasn't. Angel couldn't stand to not be touching her, to not be inside her as quickly as possible. He rushed her, pressing her against the wall and kissing her hard before dropping to his knees and throwing one of her legs over his shoulder. One hand went to her thigh, the other to her ass as he leaned in and buried his face between her legs.

Buffy cried out as he traced her lips with his tongue, teasing her. Her fingers fisted in his hair and she arched against his mouth. The hand on her ass abandoned its spot and he traced his fingers over her hip and back down the front of her thigh before moving up to where his mouth was. Slowly, so achingly slowly, he eased one finger inside her. Buffy squirmed, feeling that he was inside but wanting so much more. He pumped his finger a few times before adding a second.

"Angel, Angel, Angel," Buffy panted as he worked her over. She felt Angel smile against her and suck harder on her clit. Her hands slammed back against the wall to steady herself as a shudder rang through her body.

"Holy shit," she gasped. "Keep going."

Keep going he did. He made her orgasm three times, just with his tongue. When she was too limp to move, he stood, picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom.

Buffy looked over him as he laid her down on the bed and realized her was still fully clothed and that there was an uncomfortable looking bulge in his pants.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Buffy sighed.

"I know," Angel whispered. He quickly shed his shirt and pants, he wasn't wearing underwear, and then crawled onto the bed. Buffy couldn't stop quivering with excitement when she felt the bed dip beneath his weight. As he crawled over her, she shut her eyes and relished in the warmth radiating from his skin.

"Condoms?" He whispered as he kissed her neck. Buffy's eyes were still shut, and she explored his body with her hands, scraping her nails over his pecks, massaging his ass.

"Nightstand," Buffy whispered back. Angel reached into the top draw and was pleasantly surprised when his fingers grazed what was obviously a vibrator. It could be fun, later in their relationship. Reaching past her toy, he found the condoms and pulled out several, leaving all but one in a pile on the top of the bedside table. The one he kept and opened with his teeth before shifting and rolling it quickly over his painfully hard shaft.

"Are you ready?" Angel asked as he slipped his hand down her stomach and dragged a finger over her lips just to make sure. She was wet, sopping wet and it made him want to die in her arms.

"Yesss," Buffy hissed. Angel kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth at the same time he pushed himself inside her. Buffy's body bowed and she broke off the kiss to cry out. It was a long, shuddering, pleasure filled cry that Angel was pretty sure he would never tire of hearing.

Angel was determined to go slow this time. It would be difficult, he wanted nothing more than to just go crazy, but he gritted his teeth and steeled his resolve. He pushed forward and pulled out, slowly but firmly. Buffy arched every time he entered her again, moaning happily and digging her nails into his bicep.

Angel wasn't sure how much longer he would last, so he decide to switch up their positions. He pulled out and ran his fingers down the length of Buffy's side.

"Roll over," he said softly. Buffy did as he asked, her eyes glazed with pleasure. She started to lift herself onto her hands and knees but Angel stopped her with a hand on her back. "No, stay down."

He reached over to the other side of the bed for a pillow and lifted her hips to slide it beneath her. She squirmed, wiggling her ass in the most enticing way. Angel groaned and shifted himself so that he blanketed her back. Then he pushed in again.

Buffy shuddered and moaned loudly. The fit was much tighter like this and she felt like she would burst, in a good way. It was also much more intimate, with his weight pressing down on her and his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel his breath on her cheek and hear his grunts in surround sound. This position also allowed for increased friction and Buffy was sure she would come with the very next thrust.

She didn't, but it was a battle. Every time he pushed back in, a little faster and with more force than in the previous position, Buffy couldn't help but cry out. She turned her face into her pillow and screamed, a long and drawn out sound, wishing he would let her come while at the same time wishing he would never ever stop.

Angel kept their pace relatively slow, but he wanted to come, and he wanted her to come. So he turned his head and scraped his teeth over her earlobe before whispering:

"Come, Buffy."

The next thrust was hard and come Buffy did. She came shuddering and moaning, tears leaking from her eyes. Feeling her internal muscles flutter and squeeze around him severed his last shred of control and he came too.

He rolled them over so that he was no longer pressing down on her and then got out of bed to dispose of the condom. When he came back, he pulled the sheets over them and snuggled Buffy close.

"I want to do it again, but I'm so tired," Buffy murmured, turning to face him and pressing her face into his chest. He felt her pressing slow, lazy kisses on his chest, every once in a while flicking her tongue out to taste him.

"It's okay. Sleep. We can go again in the morning."

When Buffy woke up the next morning, she was more than a little startled to find a body in bed with her. She fought a panic attack, rolling over slowly until she could see the person's face. Angel. Of course it was Angel. Images of the night before flashed through her mind, making her hot and needy all over again. She fought the urges when she looked at the clock and realized that it was almost ten a.m.

"Shit. Angel! Wake up!"

Buffy leapt from the bed and slipped on her robe before hurrying into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She and Angel were going to be so late for class. Angel grumbled from the bed, turning over and burying his face beneath the pillow.

"Angel, come on! We're so late," Buffy cried. Angel propped himself up on an elbow and motioned for her to sit next to him on the bed.

"Morning," he murmured when she sat down.

"Morning," she replied, a little breathless at the way he was staring. He leaned forward and captured her lips, kissing her slowly, leisurely. Buffy's arms went around his neck, sifting through the fine hairs at his hairline and he moved forward more, pressing her down into the pillows and moving on top of her.

"Mmm," Angel moaned, letting his tongue play with hers. Buffy giggled and then froze and started to push him away.

"No! We're late, Angel."

"So we play hooky," Angel shrugged. Buffy paused. She hated missing class, hated feeling behind, especially when so much of her and Iona's future hinged on her doing well in school.

"I can't," Buffy whispered.

"Buffy, you're brilliant. You and I? We're light years ahead of the other students, we can afford to take a mental health day," Angel promised. Buffy sighed and looked at him, thinking of how much fun they could have with an entire day.

"This cannot become a regular occurrence," she conceded. Angel grinned.

"Not a chance." He reached out for her arm and yanked her forward until she tumbled onto the bed, shrieking and giggling.

"What were you like in high school?" Buffy asked as she and Angel strolled down Sunnydale's main drag. After a playful and exhausting bout of morning sex, Angel had made her brunch in bed and then they'd made their way into town to shop. So far they'd been to a record store, and jewelry store, and a toy store.

"I was…a nerd," Angel admitted.

"No way," Buffy scoffed. Angel shrugged.

"It's true, I had a thing for numbers. I played water polo, but only because my father made me, and kept to myself."

"But you were one of those popular nerds, right? Not the life of the party, but someone everybody knew and liked?" Buffy asked, still unable to reconcile this suave, handsome version of Angel with the nerds she'd known in high school. It just didn't fit.

"No," Angel said with a laugh. "Pretty much nobody noticed me."

"Impossible."

"It's the truth! What about you?"

"I was the teenage mother." Angel shook his head and slung his arm around Buffy's shoulders, pulling her into his side. He had a hard time keeping his hands off her, sexually or otherwise.

"Before that," Angel clarified. Buffy laced her fingers through his and sighed.

"I was the good girl that was only cool because my older sister was. She got me into a lot of trouble too. She and I got our hands on some fake ids my freshman year and snuck into clubs on the weekends. We used to get older guys to buy our drinks and we'd get wasted. It made Riley crazy," Buffy laughed. Despite the way their marriage had turned out, their high school days, even the ones after Iona had been born, were good memories.

"You were dating Riley even back then?"

"Yep. We started dating the summer before I started high school. He was the hot older guy, and was the naïve freshman. He and Faith never got along, so it was always a little…exciting to be with him when I knew Faith didn't approve."

"So you cared more about what your sister thought than what your parents thought?" Angel asked as they strolled. Buffy snorted.

"My parents were oblivious. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but Faith and I lived pretty much independently from them, despite the fact we all lived under the same roof."

Angel stopped in front of a tiny café with an outdoor patio and gestured at the menu posted outside.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I could eat," Buffy shrugged. Angel got a devilish smile on his face and pulled Buffy flush against him.

"Good, because you're really going to need your energy for later."

"Oh really? Just what did you have in mind?" Buffy asked, giggling. Angel leaned in and kissed her, giving her a preview of what he wanted to do to her later. Buffy gave a teeny tiny moan and pressed herself a little more firmly against him.

"Mommy!"

Buffy and Angel jumped apart like they'd been shocked. Iona came running at Buffy from just a few stores down, with Riley and Darla following closely behind. Buffy felt the heat rising in her cheeks at being caught, but tried her best to tamp down on it as she scooped Iona into a hug.

"Hi baby! Are you having fun with Daddy?" Buffy asked, crouching down in front of Iona and straightening her collar.

"Yeah! We're playing hoaky!"

"Hooky, baby, and remember that you're only allowed to do that when Daddy and I say it's okay. Right?"

"Right!"

"Hello, Buffy," Darla said in her usual saccharine voice. Buffy resisted the urge to grit her teeth and gave Darla a frosty smile.

"Darla."

"Mommy, who's that?" Iona asked, pointing at Angel, who was standing tall and stoic behind Buffy, ready to do whatever she asked of him. Leave, stay, blend into the background, whatever.

"That, Iona, is my friend Angel. Why don't you say hi?" Iona moved in front of Angel and looked him over before sticking out her hand.

"Hi," she said. Angel crouched and shook her hand.

"Hello, Iona." Buffy watched with a smile as Angel interacted with her daughter. Iona, who didn't like new people much, seemed to warm instantly to him.

"A little irresponsible of you, don't you think? Making out in public like that?" Riley asked as he joined the group. Buffy's eyes narrowed at him.

"A little irresponsible of you, don't you think, to have your daughter out of school for no reason at all? Especially when you know just how dangerous a habit like that can be?" Buffy spat. She noticed Darla eyeing Angel.

"I'm Darla," she purred, trying to wedge her way between Iona and Angel.

"Darla, back off," Buffy hissed. Darla arched a perfect eyebrow and moved back to Riley's side, winding her arms around his waist.

"Oh Buffy, I'm just being polite," Darla said, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm sure," Buffy snorted. Reluctantly, Buffy introduced Riley and Angel, and then watched as the two men engaged in some sort of macho man, testosterone poisoned, stare down. She was about to intervene when Riley backed down, flexing his hand.

"We have to go, but make sure Iona is back by five. She's having family dinner with Faith and I tonight," Buffy said.

"Fine," Riley shrugged. Buffy and Angel hugged Iona goodbye and then went inside the restaurant to eat.

"Well, that was fun," Angel said, laughing. Buffy sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get you all tangled up in that yet. But Iona likes you, I've never seen her take to someone that quickly before," Buffy mused.

"Really?"

"Really."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so the last thing I wanted to do in the author's note of Chapter 4 was offend or hurt others with my plea for reviews. I realize that it made me sound like a terribly spoiled brat and an attention whore at that.

The people who have been faithfully reviewing the first three chapters make my day. Every time I get a review from one of you (and you know who you are) I smile. You guys make me feel awesome, and I LOVE that you're enjoying the story. That's really what I'm here for, to give others something that they will enjoy.

So I retract my previous plea for reviews. Of course, if you feel like reviewing, I will be ecstatic. If you don't, that's fine too. Either way, I'm glad that each and everyone one of you is reading my work, reviews or not.

Hopefully you continue to enjoy the story!

~Ksue


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Good morning! Well, for me anyway. Here's chapter 5, and I hope you all love it! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm so glad you guys like it. **

**Housekeeping: In the next few chapter (or maybe the rest of the story) I'm going to be taking a little bit of liberty when it comes to how the legal system works. I know it's not all going to be 100% accurate, so please just suspend your belief a little bit and roll with it, okay? **

**Also, my beta, Roxy, is insanely busy and has not had time to beta the next several chapters, so from here on out any mistakes are mine, and do not reflect on her beta abilities in any way. She's the best. **

**Read and Review! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Buffy and Angel had a wonderful afternoon strolling through town, having lunch, and just talking. It was nice to bond over things other than law school and sex. They made their way back to Buffy's apartment and then, seeing that it was almost time for Riley to drop Iona off, Angel decided to go home. He didn't want to give Riley the wrong idea, and while he really, really liked Buffy he wanted to keep himself at least a little distant. He wanted to do things right with Buffy, especially since there was a child to think about too.

When Angel let himself back into his apartment, Cordelia was waiting, sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"Well hey there. Thank you for finally gracing me with your presence," Cordelia said with a smile. Angel rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Cordelia," Angel sighed. He tossed his keys onto the coffee table and sank down onto the chair opposite Cordelia.

"So, care to tell me who she was?"

"Not really," Angel said.

"Oh, so she was a one night thing? Okay," Cordelia said, shrugging. Angel groaned.

"No, Cordy, she wasn't a one night thing. Her name is Buffy, she's a classmate of mine," Angel explained, not that his little sister needed an explanation. "I thought you were supposed to be filming in Florida this week?"

"I was," Cordelia said. "Then my super called and said that a pipe had burst in my apartment and so I had to reschedule filming to come back and deal with that. It's going to be a nightmare."

"Why couldn't you just hire people to fix it and keep on filming?" Angel asked, meaning _why the hell do you have to stay with me?_

"Well, that's probably what I will do, ultimately, but first I need to see everything get off the ground, make sure that the people I've hired are going to do a good job. Don't worry, I'll be out of your apartment in a few days. I swear," Cordelia said with a laugh.

"It's fine, whenever," Angel grumbled, showing that it was anything but fine. Cordelia laughed at him and then went back to reading her magazine.

Angel went to his office and grabbed his law books, determined to get some studying done, despite having skipped class with Buffy. He settled on the opposite end of the couch from Cordelia and started reading his hefty Contracts book, glancing over at Cordelia every once in a while. He lived alone and usually he liked it that way, but sometimes it was nice to have another person around, even if that person was his nosy sister.

Buffy spent the time between when Angel left and when Riley dropped off Iona cleaning the apartment. She washed her sheets and cleaned the kitchen. She was starting on the living room and another load of laundry when Iona came flying through the door, follow by Riley.

"Hi baby!" Buffy cried as Iona jumped into her arms. She hugged Buffy tightly and then squirmed to get down and ran to her room to play. Buffy regarded Riley coolly, waiting for him to leave. Instead, he sat down on the couch.

"We should talk, Buffy," Riley said solemnly. Buffy frowned.

"Riley, we really don't have anything to talk about."

"We do, actually. Sit down." Buffy's heart started to pound. What the hell did Riley want to talk about, and why was he so serious? Were he and Darla getting married? Was Darla pregnant?

"Okay, Riley, you're really starting to freak me out. What's going on?" Buffy begged. She sat down next to Riley and twisted her torso to face him.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time Buffy, and it's been a very hard decision for me because Iona clearly adores you, but…Buffy, I'm filing for full custody," Riley said carefully. It took almost an entire minute for his words to really sink in to Buffy's mind. She felt herself start to shake. How dare he?

"Get out," Buffy whispered, staring straight ahead.

"Buffy, this…"

"Don't!" Buffy shouted, jumping to her feet and retreating to the other side of the room. She glanced down the hallway and reminded herself to keep her voice down. Iona didn't need to hear this. "Don't you dare come into my home and tell me you're going to take my daughter away! This is bullshit Riley."

"I'm sorry, Buffy, I just think that at this point in her life, Iona would be better off with me," Riley said, totally unapologetic.

"Are you kidding me? How so?" Buffy winced as her voice came out in a screech. She had to be an adult about this or Riley would have ammunition against her with the courts.

"I have a job, Buffy, and together Darla and I make a pretty good living. We could afford better things for her. And, I don't like the idea of her living in a place where men are being paraded in and out…"

"Oh, fuck you, Riley. Parading in and out? Angel is my boyfriend," Buffy said, even though she wasn't sure if she and Angel had technically labeled their relationship. "Today was the first time Iona's met him, and you and he are the only men I've ever been with. You know that. And as for providing for her, I give her everything she needs. I may not work right now, but as soon as I graduate I'll be making more than you and Darla combined ever could. So go ahead and take me to court for custody, but there is no way I will just hand her over to you and forget about Darla. That woman will have nothing to do with my daughter if you press this," Buffy warned. Riley's demeanor darkened.

"You don't have any legal reason for that, Buffy, you're just spiteful," Riley accused. Buffy shook her head, still unable to believe that Riley would try to take her daughter away.

"You need to leave. If you have anything else to say, you can say it to my lawyer." Buffy's heart clenched when she said those words. She could not afford to pay her lawyer, she was still paying the bill from the divorce. Sighing, she sat down with the phone and made two calls, one to Faith and one to Willow.

"Buffy, that is ridiculous," Willow cried as she, Buffy, and Faith sat on the couch. They were sharing a tub of ice cream, Buffy's go to comfort food, and bitching about men.

"It is, but Willow he could win," Buffy said. Faith snorted. She hadn't said much, she was probably afraid she would say something that could be used as evidence in court should she actually act on her desire to kill Riley.

"How?" Faith asked.

"He's right about the money. It doesn't matter that I don't neglect Iona or beat her, or treat her badly. I can love her as much as is humanly possible to love somebody, and do my best, but at the end of the day they're going to give her to the parent who can best provide for her. And right now I can't do that." Tears welled in Buffy's eyes and she sniffed.

"Okay, so how can we fix that?" Willow asked.

"You could get a sugar daddy, marry some rich guy until you're making enough money on your own," Faith suggested. Buffy shook her head.

"No way. I'm never getting married again," Buffy swore.

"What about Angel?" Willow asked, nudging Buffy with her elbow. Buffy couldn't help but smile just a little, despite her life seemingly falling apart around her.

"I like Angel a lot, but I'm not getting married again. I'll be with someone forever, but marriage…I just don't want to go through all that again."

"You think just being someone's girlfriend for ten years and then breaking up with them would be any easier than a divorce?" Faith asked. Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know. I just think it would be a much cleaner break. No legality to it."

"Oh Buffy," Willow said. She put her arms around her friend and pulled her in close for a hug. Buffy was the best person she knew, the most loyal and selfless and caring, and she didn't deserve to have her jerk of an ex-husband take away her daughter.

"How are you going to keep Darla away from Iona if Riley gets custody?" Faith asked carefully. She knew that Darla and Buffy had been very close for a long time, Darla had been the fourth member of their tight knit circle, and that Buffy must have some ammo.

"If they gave Riley custody there isn't really anything I could do, but if he makes a point of her being around all the time as a mother figure, I have information that could make that look like a very bad thing. It's not something I'm proud of myself for considering, but I'll do what I have to do," Buffy said.

"So you're not going to tell us what it is?" Willow asked, pouting a little. She hated Darla almost more than Buffy did.

"No, I'm not. It's a last resort."

"Sweetie, Riley won't win. He can't," Willow assured her.

"You don't know that, none of us do."

Angel tried to give Buffy some space for the weekend. He texted her a few times so she would know he wasn't ditching her and then tried to put her out of his mind. He didn't want to be the clingy guy that she would get sick of in about a minute. By Sunday morning, he was dying to see her.

For as long as he could remember, Angel had been cautious with his heart. He wasn't sure why, but he had never felt like his love was safe with anyone, so he kept it close. He felt love long before he said he did, but with Buffy…with Buffy he was already feeling love and he wanted to tell everyone he knew.

"You look stupid," Cordelia said as she sauntered into the apartment. Angel sighed, anxious to have her out of his apartment, but missing his sister and her directness.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You've got a silly little smile on your face, and it makes you look stupid. I cannot have people thinking my brother is a moron, Angel," Cordelia huffed. Angel laughed.

"You know we are in my apartment, right? No one can see me."

"Shut up. Is it that girl you brought over here the other night?" Cordelia pressed.

"Yes."

"Do you like her?" Cordelia taunted. Angel smiled.

"No, I love her."

"You what?" Cordelia shrieked. Angel looked about as surprised as Cordelia did.

"I love her," he repeated, sounding a little awestruck. "You know what Cor? I'll see you later?"

Angel grabbed his keys and hurried from the apartment, intent on finding Buffy.

Buffy, Willow, Faith, and Iona were piled on the couch, engaging in their Sunday afternoon tradition of watching a movie, when there was a knock at the door. The three grown-ups frowned as Iona jumped up and ran to answer it.

"Who could that be?" Willow asked, looking to Buffy, who shrugged.

"I have no idea," Buffy said. She got up to follow Iona, just in case.

Iona threw open the door and saw Angel standing on the other side.

"Angel! Right?" Iona asked, doubting herself. Angel nodded, smiling down at her.

"That's right. Is your mom home?" Angel asked. Iona nodded brightly and grabbed Angel's hand, leading him inside.

Buffy stood just a few feet away, her arms crossed over her chest. Angel smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. He could see her swallow thickly, and he frowned.

"Hey Buffy," he said tentatively.

"Angel," she nodded. Iona pulled him towards her and then put his hand in her mother's.

"I'll be in the living room with Aunt Willow and Aunt Faith, okay Mommy?" Iona asked. Buffy nodded without really processing what her daughter had just said.

As soon as Iona was out of sight, Angel smiled that crooked, charming grin of his and reached for Buffy. His lips were just about to brush hers when he felt her stiffen and pull away.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Angel asked, still holding on to her arms but putting a little space between them. Buffy frowned.

"I need to talk to you, Angel," Buffy said with a sigh. She was starting to scare Angel, making him think he'd done something wrong, or that something had happened to her.

"Okay, sure," he nodded. Buffy turned and walked into the kitchen, a safe distance away from her family and nowhere near her bedroom. The bedroom would be dangerous.

"Angel…"

"Wait," Angel said quickly. "Is it okay if I just tell you something first? I'm afraid if I don't, I won't."

Buffy looked apprehensive, but she nodded anyway. Angel took a step forward, closing the distance between them and reached up to trace his finger down her cheekbone. He felt Buffy shiver as her eyes fluttered closed before they snapped open again.

"Buffy, I can't explain what's going on between us. I can't explain why it feels like I've known you my whole life when I've really only known you a week, and I cannot possibly describe the way you make me feel. But one thing I can say with absolute certainty is that I love you."

Buffy recoiled like he'd slapped her, her eyes wide and her mouth making a perfect, shocked little 'O'. Tears welled in her eyes and Angel instantly regretted saying it so soon.

"Buffy, what…" She held up a hand and shook her head. Her mouth worked but no sound came out. She blinked back the tears.

"Angel, that makes what I have to say so much worse," Buffy whispered. She paused for a moment and then took a deep, shaky breath and pushed on. "I feel very strongly for you Angel, I don't think I can quite call it love, but its close. Right now, though, we can't see each other."

Angel was so elated to hear that she felt, if not love, then at least strongly, that it took a few seconds for the last bit to sink in. When it did, it was his turn to feel like he'd been slapped.

"What? Buffy, where is this coming from?" Angel asked.

"Iona has to come first in my life…"

"And I totally understand that, Buffy. I'm fine…"

"Angel, stop. I know you're fine with that, but…Riley is taking me to court and suing for full custody, and my relationship with you is not going to make me look good to a judge."

Angel let the information sink in for a moment. He let rage at Riley's gall fill him, he let sadness that Buffy was breaking things off wash over him, and then he shook his head.

"Buffy, I understand that you're afraid, but we can still be together and make you look good to a judge. It's not like I'm a criminal, for God's sake!"

"Angel, please, just leave it alone," Buffy begged, squeezing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Angel stood staring at her. Leave it alone? He'd just confessed that he loved her and he was supposed to leave it alone?

"I'll leave it alone, for now. But Buffy, I meant what I said. I love you. There's no way I'm going to let you walk out of my life."

Angel turned and walked out of the apartment without waiting for her reply.

As soon as Buffy heard the front door shut, she started to shake. She leaned heavily against the counter and buried her face in her hands as tears started to fall. She hadn't wanted to break her relationship with Angel off, but she didn't see any other choice. Except maybe marriage, like her friends had suggested, but she couldn't bring herself to suggest that to Angel. It was crazy! They'd been seeing each other for a week, and hadn't known each other for long before that, it was absolutely ludicrous to think they should get married.

Buffy wasn't sure where to go or what to do from there. She supposed looking for a lawyer would be the next step, and looking extra hard to find one that might take the case pro bono. If one of her professors could point her in the direction of an attorney who was short on his pro bono hours, it would make her life so much easier. But when had her life ever been easy?

"Buffy?" She looked up to see Faith standing in the entryway to the kitchen, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

Buffy sniffed and wiped at her eyes with her knuckles, trying not to smudge her makeup, and shook her head.

"I finally felt like maybe things were starting to look up. The divorce was final and Riley and I were working the parenting thing out and I had this really awesome guy that I was seeing…"

"Wait, 'was seeing'?" Faith asked. Buffy shrugged, which made Faith come all the way into the kitchen and take her by the arms. "Buffy, explain."

"I didn't think that having such a new boyfriend would make me look very good to the courts. He came here to tell me he was in love with me and I broke up with him," Buffy whispered. Faith groaned and pulled Buffy into a hug.

"Riley is such a prick," she spat. Then she took a deep breath. "Okay, go get your boyfriend back."

"What?" Buffy asked, pulling out of Faith's grasp.

"Go get him back. Look, Riley is shacked up with his mistress, a woman we know is not the maternal type, so how bad can it be if you're in a healthy, stable, adult relationship?" Faith asked. Buffy shook her head.

"I can't risk it."

"Buffy, you have to risk it. We've been going 'round and 'round with this, but I'm going to say it again: You can devote your whole life to Iona, you can make every single decision with her in mind, but if you don't do something for yourself every once in a while you're going to have a mental break down and then you won't be any good to Iona at all. And the courts will recognize that. Taking care of yourself, physically and mentally, _is_ taking care of Iona," Faith said. Buffy still looked unconvinced.

"Okay, so maybe I made a mistake being so rash about breaking off my relationship with Angel, but I can't go back now. How would that make me look?" Buffy asked. Faith laughed, she couldn't help it. Her sister was such a thinker.

"Buffy, stop over analyzing everything! Who cares how it makes you look? He'll be so happy he probably won't give a shit that it makes you look flaky and unstable! Come on, just do it! Stop thinking so damn much."

Faith always had the uncanny ability to make Buffy feel like an idiot, but it usually achieved the desired result and that's what Faith was banking on. She watched as Buffy warred with herself, seeing her eyes tick back and forth as she weighed over every option.

"Fine. I'll go get him."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 5! I am so glad that everyone is loving the story. **

**Here's Chapter 6, and as always…if you love it, leave me something!**

**Chapter 6**

Buffy didn't bothering calling Angel to tell him she was coming over. She probably should have, though, as it would have saved her a trip. When she knocked on the door to his apartment, Cordelia answered. She looked blankly at Buffy.

"I'm looking for Angel," Buffy said bluntly. Cordelia shrugged.

"He's not here," she answered.

"Well do you know where he went?" Buffy demanded.

"No, sorry. Hey, are you Buffy?" Cordelia asked, finally making the connection even though she had only seen the back of Buffy's head.

"Yeah."

"Well last I heard he was on his way to see you," Cordelia offered. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I know. He saw me. Some, stuff, went down and now I'm trying to find him," Buffy explained.

"Well if he comes back I'll let him know you stopped by," Cordelia promised. Buffy left feeling a little lost and losing some of her determination. She was starting to think things through, something Faith had expressly forbidden her to do until she found Angel and told him she loved him too. She thought of any place he might be, any place he had mentioned in their conversations. Then she remembered the bar.

Buffy made her way to Spike's bar as quickly as she could, before she lost her courage completely. The place was an old brick storefront without signage, easy to miss if you didn't know exactly what to look for. But Buffy did know, and she immediately spotted Angel sitting at the bar with his back to her.

She approached slowly, watching as he nursed what looked like Scotch. When she was close enough to touch him, she leaned in and gently ran her nails down his arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Angel twisted to face her, hope in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. I do love you Angel. Maybe it took losing you to make me realize that it was more than just a strong liking that I felt, but either way, I do. I can't explain it either, and I don't want to break up with you," Buffy assured him. Angel reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, pressing kisses to her neck and cheek.

"Then why did you?" He asked. Buffy sighed and pulled away slightly so that she could see his face.

"Riley has me really messed up over this custody thing. I'm terrified that I'm going to lose Iona and I don't want to do anything that could be risky. That includes be with you. But, Faith made me see that me being happy and mentally healthy is as important as me being able to provide for Iona."

"You really want to be with me? Buffy, I don't want to push you into being with me. That's the last thing I want."

"You're not pushing me. Not at all."

Angel searched her eyes for any sign of hesitation and, on finding none, pulled her in for a kiss. He'd been crushed when she told him she couldn't be with him, but in a way he'd understood. Buffy was a woman who would do anything for her child, anything to keep her child, and Angel found that admirable. So, he'd planned to leave her alone for a while and then make it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. That he would wait until the custody hearing was over and it was safe. But now he didn't have to.

"Buffy, I love you." Angel whispered. Buffy smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I like hearing you say that," Buffy said. Angel smiled up at her.

"I like saying it."

"So, Faith and Willow agreed to watch Iona for a while, can we go back to your place?" Buffy asked, giving him a wink. Angel groaned, letting his head fall to her shoulder.

"I wish. Cordelia is still there."

"Sad day," Buffy answered with a little pout. Angel leaned forward and nipped at her bottom lip.

"You should go back to Iona," Angel suggested. Buffy nodded, running her fingers absently through his hair.

"I know. I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"You will."

"I want you to come over for dinner tonight," Buffy said as she and Angel packed up their books after class. It had been two weeks since their break-up and subsequent make-up, but Buffy had mostly been keeping Angel all to herself. In all honesty, she was still a little afraid that being with Angel would negatively affect her chances in court.

"Really?" Angel asked. They had had dinner together, but usually only when Iona wasn't home and it usually lead to lots of sweaty sex. Angel knew for a fact that Iona would be home tonight.

"Yes, really. I think you and Iona should start spending more time together. You're both important parts of my life, and I want you to be comfortable around each other," Buffy explained.

"Okay, yeah. That sounds great." Angel leaned in for a kiss.

"Good. I'm going to get going, Willow is picking Iona up from school and they'll be home before me at this rate, but you should come over around six," Buffy said. Angel nodded, smiling. Buffy slung her bag over her shoulders and then leaned in to press a quick kiss to Angel's head.

"See you then, baby," Angel called after her.

Angel finished packing his things slowly. Professor Richards was talking with another student and Angel wanted to be alone when they had the conversation he was about to start. Buffy had told him she worried about the custody hearing that Riley was going to initiate. He hadn't, yet, but Angel could see that it was stressing Buffy out.

"Professor Richards?" Angel asked as soon as the other student left.

"Mr. Rourke, what can I do for you?" Professor Richards asked, shuffling papers and packing his things.

"Professor, there's another student in your class, Buffy Summers? She and I are dating, and her ex-husband is about to petition for sole custody of their daughter. I wondered if you knew of any attorneys who might take on her case pro bono? She really can't afford a lawyer right now and…"

Professor Richards stopped Angel by holding up a hand.

"I have a colleague who loves taking these types of cases, and I happen to know he's got a soft spot for young, single mothers who are working hard to give their kids a better life. Hold on, I'll get you his card." The Professor dug around in his bag for a moment. Angel smiled. He wanted to do everything he could to help Buffy, and this would be a step in the right direction.

"So, Angel is coming for dinner?" Willow asked as she helped Buffy prep the meal. Buffy was a wonderful cook, when she took the time to actually do it. Tonight, she was making an apricot glazed, cedar plank smoked, salmon with a spinach salad that was always a hit. Willow acted as her sous-chef, handing her ingredients and stirring things when Buffy had her hands full.

"Yes he is. It will be the first time he's actually spent time with Iona."

"Are you worried about whether or not she'll like him?" Willow asked as she sautéed some green peppers.

"Not really, no. Iona's already met him a couple of times, and I think she's a little bit in love with him. She talks about him all the time, which is why I decided to go ahead and invite him to dinner," Buffy explained. She peaked at the pan Willow was tending to and then reached over and poured in some white wine. Willow kept stirring.

"What about Riley?"

"What about him? He hasn't said anything about the petition so I'm not going to worry about it yet," Buffy shrugged.

"Yeah right," Willow snorted. Buffy frowned at her best friend.

"What?"

"Buffy, anyone who knows you even a little can tell that you're stressing about this. And you know that the uncertainty is what's making you stress," Willow said. Buffy shook her head.

"Not true," she responded.

"Buffy, come on. Look, maybe you should go ahead a get the lawyer stuff all figured out, so that if and when Riley does move forward, you can be ready," Willow suggested. Buffy sighed and stopped cooking. She leaned against the counter and squeezed her eyes shut. Willow worried that she may have pushed too hard.

"Will, can we just drop this for tonight?" Buffy asked in a ragged whisper. Willow nodded.

They finished cooking and then Willow left to spend the evening with her husband. Buffy loved that Willow had found Oz, and that they had a great marriage, because Willow deserved it. She had been intensely shy and frankly, a geek, in high school and she never had much luck with boys until Oz came along. Sometimes, though, Buffy found herself irrationally jealous of her best friend. She couldn't help but think that it should be her that's happily married, her that has the perfect life. Those thoughts, however, were short lived and few and far between. Buffy had made her bed, and now it was time to lay in it.

There was a knock on the door and Buffy smiled.

"Iona, wash up for dinner please!" She called down the hall to Iona's room, where her daughter had been playing dress up. She went to the door and let Angel in. He looked delicious in jeans and a white dress shirt. He gave Buffy a sexy, lopsided smile and glanced around the room before pulling Buffy in for a kiss.

His hand pressed tightly to her lower back and he thoroughly kissed her. Buffy groaned as their tongues played and Buffy bent her over backwards. They both heard the pitter patter of little feet at the same time and broke apart, a little breathless.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hey," Angel replied.

"Angel!" Iona shrieked. She launched herself into Angel's arms and he swung the little girl around. It made Buffy's heart ache.

"How are you, a stóirín?" Angel asked. Buffy smiled at the Irish term of endearment.

"What does that mean?" Iona demanded, grabbing a fistful of Angel's shirt collar.

"It means 'my little love'. You're Mommy is my big love, so that makes you my little love," Angel explained, laughing. Iona smiled and squirmed to get down. She skipped over to the coffee table and pulled out a coloring book and crayons to occupy herself until dinner was ready.

"She really does like you," Buffy said, leading Angel into the kitchen. Angel followed, looking over his should at Iona and smiling.

"Good, I'm glad. So, what's for dinner?" As Buffy stood at the counter, dishing up the food, Angel trapped her with an arm on either side. He pressed into her and brushed kisses over her neck.

"Angel," Buffy gasped, rocking back against him and reaching back to thread her fingers through his hair.

"What's for dinner?" He asked again, this time nibbling her earlobe. He felt her shudder.

"Um…salmon. With an apricot glaze," Buffy said breathlessly.

"Sounds yummy." Buffy tried her best to compose herself as Angel kissed her neck and finally managed to push him away a little.

"Iona," she said in response to his hurt look. Understanding dawned and he nodded, looking a little sheepish.

Buffy finished dishing up the plates while Angel set the table, and then she called Iona in to eat. The three of them sat around the small table, Iona talking almost non-stop.

They were just finishing dinner when there was a knock at the door. Iona jumped up and ran for it as Buffy frowned, following after her.

"Iona, you know you don't answer the door unless you know for sure who it is," Buffy warned. Iona skidded to a halt.

"Who is it?" She yelled. Angel had come from the kitchen as well, but was hanging back.

"Uncle Xander!"

Iona squealed and threw open the door, throwing herself at one of Buffy's other best friends, Xander Harris. He hugged her tightly and then set her down and grabbed two large duffle bags. Buffy arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, Xand, you know I love you, but what the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked. Xander had been in Europe for nearly a year, helping his architecture firm start an office in London. In high school, Xander had been the class clown, the guy who wasn't going to go anywhere. And for a while, he didn't. Instead of college, he went to work for a construction company, hauling building materials and hammering nails. He worked his way up and became more successful than anyone imagined, in less time than anyone thought possible.

"Well, my eight hour plane ride just ended and yours was the closest apartment. I figured maybe I could stay here until I find another place. My landlord says the lease on my old apartment is up in a week and the new tenants haven't resigned, so it's mine if I want it. I just need a place to crash until then," Xander explained. He then noticed Angel. "Is there something you need to tell me, Buff?"

"Not really," Buffy shrugged.

"Uh huh. Hey man," He said, looking past Buffy at Angel. "I'm Xander."

"Angel," Angel said quietly.

"So, can I stay?" Xander asked hopefully. Buffy sighed and gestured to the couch.

"Of course you can."

As Xander pulled out gifts for Iona, Buffy turned to Angel, who was moving towards the door. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm going to take off. Visit with your friend and I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to rush you out after dinner."

"Buffy, its fine." She smiled her thanks and he leaned down for a quick, hard kiss. Buffy wanted more, wanted to take him into the bedroom and have her way with him, but that just wasn't possible right now.

"See you tomorrow," Buffy said softly as she shut the door behind him.

Buffy wandered into the kitchen to clean up the dishes. She was up to her elbows in suds when Xander came in and started drying the clean ones. For a few minutes they were silent, just working next to each other. Then Xander opened his mouth, like Buffy knew he would.

"So, who's the guy?"

"You know his name," Buffy said. Xander rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but who is he to you?" He clarified.

"Classmate, boyfriend."

"You've been divorced six months and you've already got a guy coming over for family dinners?" Xander said, slightly accusing.

"This is the first time he's been over for dinner while Iona was around. And for your information, I love him," Buffy said. Xander's eyes widened and he waited in stunned silence for a moment.

"How long have you been dating him?"

"A couple weeks," Buffy shrugged.

"And you're already in love with him? Buffy that's insane! Do you even know him?" Buffy looked at Xander and saw the little vein in his neck was throbbing. He was angry, and trying not to show it but failing miserably.

"I don't need to justify myself to you, Xander. I'm in love with Angel and he's in love with me." Buffy refused to apologize for feeling the way she did.

"Buffy, I'm not asking you to justify yourself to me, but I am asking you to sit back and think about this for a second! Listen, I want you to be happy, I do," Xander promised.

"But?" Buffy asked sharply.

"But, I think you need to slow down. You've been dating a couple weeks and you're already throwing around the "L" word?"

"Xander, I appreciate your concern, but it is absolutely none of your business. Now are you going to stay here and shut your mouth? Or keep talking and get the hell out?" Buffy asked. Xander knew her well enough to know when to drop it, so he did.

"Stay."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, here it is! Hopefully updating this fic on Monday every week gets rid of a tiny bit of that gloomy Monday feeling. **

**I think this chapter is the one where I take the most liberty with the legal system. Laws (especially marriage and divorce laws) vary from state to state, and I've done some research into California's divorce laws, but I still think the scenario I present to you here is very unlikely. But possible, I guess, so just go with it. Okay?**

**Hope you all enjoy! If you do, you know what to do!**

**Chapter 7**

"So, Xander is staying at your house?" Angel asked when he picked Buffy up for class the next morning. Buffy leaned over and pressed a steamy kiss on him, which he returned with fervor.

"Yes. For a week."

"And Cordelia is at my place for at least another two weeks. Damn." Angel pouted and beat his fist on the steering wheel. Buffy laughed at his frustration and reach over to place a hand on his knee.

"It's okay, baby. We can go a week without sex. In fact, it might be a good idea," Buffy shrugged. Angel raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. I mean, we jumped into things pretty fast. It might be nice to just…hang out. And speaking of which, the gang is coming over for a movie night tonight, why don't you come over too?" Buffy suggested. Angel nodded, eager for any excuse to spend time with Buffy.

"All right. Listen, I talked to Professor Richards the other day and he gave me the name of a lawyer who loves taking cases like yours. He'd probably do it for free," Angel explained. For a moment, Buffy was silent and Angel worried that he'd somehow made her angry. Then he heard a little sniff and realized that she was crying.

"Buffy?" he asked, glancing over at her as often as he could without crashing the car.

"Thank you, Angel." Buffy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Angel reached over and took her hand, lifting it to his lips.

"I love you, baby. I would do anything for you."

#

"He got you a lawyer?" Willow asked as she scurried around the coffee shop. Buffy had walked over after class, leaving Angel to run some errands on his own, so that she could get in a little girl time.

"He got me the name of a lawyer. I have to call him still and see if he'll take me case, but Angel made the effort. God, Riley never would have done that." Willow turned and gave Buffy a look. "What?"

"Buffy, you have got to stop comparing Riley and Angel. I know that Angel is leaps and bounds better at life than Riley, but they're also very different people. It's not going to do anyone any good for you to be constantly keeping score. Just…live in the moment," Willow begged. Buffy frowned.

"You're…right, I guess. Sorry. I'm just very excited. It's been a long time, well okay never, since I've felt this way about a guy. It's new," Buffy said, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Willow smiled at her.

"It's okay, you're forgiven. So he's coming over for movie night tonight?"

#

Buffy fiddled with the business card that Angel had given her. It had been two weeks since he'd suggested Rupert Giles, an attorney who would probably handle her case pro bono, but she still hadn't called. That was about to change.

Slowly, she dialed the number. It rang a few times before a woman answered.

"Rupert Giles' office," she announced. Buffy's brow furrowed.

"May I actually speak with Mr. Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Sure. Hold on a moment, please." Buffy waited for what felt like hours before the line finally picked up.

"Rupert Giles," he answered in his British accent.

"Mr. Giles, my name is Buffy Summers. I got your card from Anthony Richards? I'm a student of his," Buffy explained.

"Ah yes, Mr. Richards. So, what can I do for you, Ms. Summers?" Mr. Giles asked. Buffy swallowed hard. She didn't want to use the words "pro bono" she wanted Mr. Giles to offer. But if he didn't, she was screwed.

"I wanted to talk to you about representation. My ex-husband is petitioning for full custody of our daughter, and I don't want that to happen," said Buffy.

"Why not use the lawyer you used for the divorce?" Mr. Giles asked. Buffy took a breath. It was now or never.

"I…I'm still trying to pay her bill. I don't have much money, any actually…"

"Why don't you come in for a consultation and we can talk more about it then. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to do anything for you, but we'll see. Consultation is free, of course," Mr. Giles offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Giles."

#

"I called that lawyer Professor Richards told you about," Buffy said, a bit breathlessly, as Angel licked and nibbled her neck.

He had her pressed up against the door of her apartment and was trying his best to make short work of her underwear. Xander had run out for a meeting with his landlord and Iona wasn't home from school, but they only had fifteen minutes before she would walk in the door.

"I'm glad, baby, but can we talk later?" Angel groaned as he dipped his fingers into her wet heat. She gasped and shifted, grinding down on his hand.

"Yes. No talking. Bad Buffy," she whispered. Angel smiled and swept in for a kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and massaging her own. His fingers matched the rhythm of his tongue, a preview, and Buffy moaned. Her hand snaked down to his waistline and she struggled to unbuckle his belt and shove his pants down his hips. When he was free, she gave him a few quick, firm strokes before levering herself up to wrap her legs around him. He braced one hand against the wall and one hand on Buffy's ass as she carefully guided him inside her.

She moaned loudly as he filled her, he shuddered trying to maintain control. When he was fully seated, they stopped, basking in the feeling of being one.

"It's been way too long," Buffy whispered, catching his earlobe between her teeth.

"Way, way too long," Angel echoed. He shifted and Buffy gasped, her eyes fluttering shut and her head thunking back against the door. As she tightened her grip on his shoulders, he began to move.

The door rattled with each thrust. Buffy's fingernails left red marks down his back, his teeth left a hickey on her breast. She started to scream, louder and louder with every thrust until his ears were ringing and he was certain the whole building could hear them. But he loved it.

"God, Angel, I'm so close. So…close," Buffy cried as he pounded into her. He took the hand against the wall and maneuvered it between them so that he had access to her clit and then began stroking in time with his thrusts. He felt Buffy's insides start to flutter and squeeze around him and his eye crossed.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy," he chanted, trying to hold on. But then she came, screaming and bucking against him, and when she lunged forward and bit into his shoulder, stifling what would have been an ear piercing scream, he came too.

They sagged against each other and slid down to the floor, both breathing heavy.

"I feel like a limp noodle," Buffy groaned. Angel laughed breathlessly and pulled her in for a kiss.

"God that was good," he breathed. Buffy smiled and slowly crawled over to where her clothing laid.

"We really need to find a way to do that more often," Buffy responded. It had been three weeks since they'd had sex. Cordelia and Xander had both ended up staying longer than planned, and it was nearly impossible to find time alone together. The good thing about it was that they'd grown closer emotionally. They spent long hours talking on the phone at night and afternoons studying together. They'd had movie nights and dinners with her friends and Iona. It had been good for them, going three weeks without sex, but at some point enough had to be enough.

"Agreed. So, you called the lawyer?" After a quick glance at the clock Angel got to his feet and helped Buffy up too. Five whole minutes to spare.

"Yeah, last week. I'm meeting with him tomorrow, but it's only a consultation," Buffy said.

"Still," Angel said with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sure he'll be able to help you."

As he leaned down to kiss her, the door knob jiggled and was followed by a knock. Buffy sighed and went to open it while Angel went into the kitchen to pull fish out of the freezer for dinner.

"Mommy!" Iona crashed through the door and hugged her, followed closely by…

"Darla?" Buffy asked. She looked out into the hall to see if Riley was there too. "Where's Faith? She was supposed to pick Iona up."

Darla, dressed in a black suit that was much too tight and showed way too much cleavage, shrugged. Buffy reached for her cell phone without saying much of anything to Darla. Her first priority was to find out if her sister was dead in a ditch somewhere, her second priority was to ream Darla and Riley out.

The phone rang before Buffy even finished dialing.

"Faith, are you okay?" Buffy asked, her heart rate picking up.

"Buffy, I'm fine. I was running a little late, and when I got to the school they said that 'Mrs. Finn' had picked Iona up today and that Riley had called ahead to say it was okay. I'm so sorry, B. Did Iona make it home okay?"

Confused, Buffy looked over at Darla. Mrs. Finn?

"Yeah, they just got here. Its fine, Faith, don't worry."

"Do you want me to come over?" Faith asked carefully.

"Please."

Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Iona. The little girl had dumped her backpack and jacket and was coming out of the kitchen from saying hello to Angel. She ran up to Buffy with a smile on her face and hugged her leg tightly.

"How was school today, baby?" Buffy asked, running her fingers through Iona's straw colored hair.

"Great!" Iona cried. "I drew a picture, want to see it?"

"Sure, sweetie." Iona rummaged through her bag and pulled out a crayon drawn picture. She handed it over to Buffy, and when she saw what was in the picture, tears welled in her eyes. Iona had drawn herself, and Buffy, and Angel in a pretty typical family portrait.

"Angel," Buffy called, her voice breaking a little. Angel poked his head in from the kitchen and Buffy handed him the picture.

"Do you like it?" Iona asked hopefully.

"We love it, a stóirín," Angel said softly when Buffy couldn't. Iona smiled brightly and took the picture.

"I'm going to go hang it in my room!"

As she scampered away, Buffy picked up her cell phone again. This time she dialed Riley's number as she stared at Darla, who shifted uncomfortably. Buffy wanted to smile. She'd never seen Darla lose her cool, calm demeanor before.

"Riley?" Buffy asked when he answered his phone. "You need to come to my apartment. Right. Now."

Buffy hung up the phone as soon as he promised he would and then turned to look at Darla.

"Riley will be here soon. You can wait for him in the hall."

#

"Buffy, why is Darla standing in the hallway?" Faith asked as she slipped into the apartment. Buffy and Angel looked up from the table.

"I don't want Darla inside until Riley gets here. I can't be held responsible for what I might do to her," Buffy grumbled. Faith nodded in understanding and went to the fridge, rummaging around until she found a beer.

"Where's the munchkin?" Faith asked.

"In her room. I set her up with a Disney Princess marathon and turned the volume up because I really don't want her to hear what might go down between Riley and I."

"Baby, what do you think is going on?" Angel asked, reaching for her hand.

"I'm afraid to say it out loud," Buffy sighed. The front door opened and Riley came stomping in, Darla trotting after him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Buffy?" Riley shouted.

"Keep your voice down Riley. Do you want to tell me why Darla was picking my daughter up from school today and I had no idea until she got HOME?" Buffy demanded, unable to keep her voice from raising just a little. Riley snorted.

"Darla doesn't need your permission to pick Iona up from school. And pardon us for trying to be helpful," Riley snapped.

"Right. You were just trying to be helpful. And actually, she does need my permission because Iona is still in MY custody. And care to tell me why she was referred to as 'Mrs. Finn'?"

Riley glanced at Darla, who beamed. He put his arm around her shoulders and then smiled at Buffy.

"Actually…"

"Oh my God, wait. I changed my mind, don't tell me," Buffy begged.

"Darla and I got married this weekend."

The entire room fell silent. Angel laid a hand on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy shook. Faith seethed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Faith hissed, advancing on the happy couple.

"Faith!" Angel said, quickly stepping in between them.

"Angel, this is not okay," Faith whispered harshly. Angel nodded.

"I know, but beating the hell out of them isn't going to solve anything." Faith nodded in agreement and deflated, moving to her sister's side.

"I can't believe you," Buffy muttered. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at nothing. She couldn't even work up shock or anger anymore.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Riley, whether you like it or not we are connected…for life. That little girl in there is a part of both of us and we need to be united in our parenting. You should have warned me so that I would be prepared to talk about it with Iona if she asked," Buffy said, dejected.

"Before long, Iona will be living with Darla and me full time, so we don't really need to be united on anything. And I don't have to explain myself to you. Now if you don't mind, we need to be on our way. Also, Darla and I are taking Iona this weekend, on a trip to Aspen. I'll pick her up from school on Friday, so have her take her bag."

Riley and Darla left without another word. Buffy faltered and Angel caught her. Faith seethed.

"Alimony," Buffy breathed.

"What do you mean, Buffy?" Angel asked.

"She means that now that Riley and Darla are married, he's not going to have to pay her alimony anymore. It's been her only source of income since the divorce," Faith explained. Angel frowned, confused.

"I thought he could only stop paying spousal support if she was the one that got married?"

"The way they negotiated the payments was that Riley would pay her until either one of them got remarried. Buffy didn't care because she thought for sure she would be done with law school by then. Riley didn't push for that provision until the end, and by that time Buffy was so ready for it to be over, she would have agreed to almost anything," Faith said. Angel's blood boiled. He knew from the others that Riley was an asshole, but he never thought Buffy's ex would be that big of a douche.

"That…"

"It's my fault," Buffy whispered, turning into Angel's embrace and burying her face in his chest.

"Buffy, that's crazy," Faith snorted.

"No, it's not. If I weren't so stupid, none of this would have happened. Ever," Buffy spat, angry at herself. She was angry that she hadn't realized Riley would do anything to stop paying her alimony, to look better to a judge, to twist the knife just a little more. Angel held her tightly, her rock.

"It's not your fault and you're not stupid," he said quietly into her hair. "We'll get through this, Buffy. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is! I always have to go back and reread the chapters because I'm about two chapters ahead of where you guys are right now, and let me tell you, I am SO excited to hear what you guys think about the chapters coming after this one. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one, as always…let me know! (And someone said they wanted to see more bonding between Buffy and Queen C, don't worry. It's coming. Not this chapter, but all in good time.**

**Chapter 8**

Buffy took a deep breath as she marched into Rupert Giles' office in downtown Sunnydale. It was a nice place, the reception area warmly decorated and bright. Anya, the receptionist, was fielding calls left and right, but she managed to snag a glass of water for Buffy.

Buffy sat on the edge of a plush chair, waiting for Giles to call her in. She tapped the file folder in her hands against her leg. It held bank statements, her and Riley's divorce decree, her school transcripts, records for Iona, anything she could think of that would help her. She couldn't let Riley get full custody of Iona. She had no doubt that he would make it as hard as possible for her to see the little girl, and she couldn't have that.

"Ms. Summers?" Buffy looked up to see a gentle looking older man with wire rimmed glasses poking his head out of an office. Rupert Giles. She almost laughed at his impossibly stiff, tweed suit, but she bit her tongue. Laughing wouldn't be the best first impression.

"Mr. Giles. It's nice to meet you," Buffy said sincerely, rising from her chair to shake his hand. He motioned her into his office and shut the door behind her.

"So Ms…."

"Buffy, please. Ms. Summers makes me feel…like my mother," Buffy said with a laugh. Giles smiled kindly and motioned for her to sit down.

"Buffy, then. How are you today?" Giles folded his hands together beneath his chin and watched her. She fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Um…not all that well, I guess. My ex pulled a really nasty stunt and I just found out about it last night," Buffy said, fighting tears. Giles nodded.

"What stunt?"

"He, uh…he married the girl who used to be my best friend. The girl I caught him cheating with," Buffy explained. Giles frowned.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. He doesn't sound like he's a very nice man."

"He's not," Buffy laughed. "I mean, he used to be. But now it's all about what he can do to hurt me, and to get full custody of Iona."

"Are you saying you think the marriage was a stunt to help him gain full custody?" Giles asked, sounding a little taken aback. Buffy shrugged.

"I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?"

"Yes. I mean yes. Our divorce settlement said that he could stop paying alimony when either one of us married again. I just wanted the divorce to be over, and I really did want him to be happy someday, so when he pushed for that I just caved. So now not only do I have absolutely no income, besides the child support which all goes to Iona, but Riley and Darla look like the perfect, stable home environment."

Giles frowned and scribbled a few notes on a legal pad.

"Okay, Buffy, tell me about your life with Iona. What do the two of you do, where do you go, etc," Giles prompted. Buffy took a shaky breath.

"Well, in the mornings I wake her up and get her ready for school. When she gets home in the afternoon we do our homework together so that I can help her if she needs it, and once we're done it's…whatever. We have dinner and watch movies or play Barbie's, or draw. I read to her at night, or Angel does. Lately she'd rather have Angel read to her than me," Buffy said.

"And who is Angel?" Giles asked.

"He's my boyfriend."

"And how long have you been seeing Angel?"

"A month or so. A little longer maybe. He's very good with Iona, she loves him. He calls her a stóirín, which means "my little love" in Gaelic."

"And do the two of you live together?" Giles asked carefully.

"No," Buffy laughed. "We do not live together, but he's around a lot."

"Do you worry that Iona will get attached and then you and Angel will break up?"

"No, actually. I know we've only been together a month, but Angel and I are in love with each other and we have a relationship that is very stable. We bicker, but we have a lot of the same values and ideologies, so most of the time our relationship is pretty harmonious," Buffy explained. Giles nodded as he wrote a few things down.

"And how is the parenting with you and Riley? Do you work together?"

"I try," Buffy said. "He doesn't make it easy. Like, a few weeks ago he took Iona on a Thursday night and then told her they were going to skip school on Friday, without even asking me. And yesterday he had Darla pick her up from school and bring her to my apartment without even telling me!"

"Who usually picks Iona up from school?" Giles asked.

"It depends on the day. My sister Faith sometimes, or Angel and I. Occasionally Riley. That day my sister was supposed to pick her up, but she was running late and Darla got there first."

"What's Darla like?" Giles asked.

"She's a bitch, pardon my language. She used to be one of my best friends growing up, and then she had an affair with my husband. Also…no, I shouldn't say this," Buffy said, shaking her head. Giles raised his eyebrows and gestured for her to continue.

"Darla...has a past. She had some trouble with drugs when we were younger, but her record was sealed. And this isn't on her record because she never got caught, but to pay her way through college, before she started sleeping with my husband, she worked as an escort."

"A prostitute?"

"High end. She wasn't just for sex, she did events and stuff too, as a date, but a lot of it was sex." Buffy stammered. She felt terrible giving Giles something that could sink Darla, but she was going to keep her child. And it was Darla's own damn fault.

"Can you prove it?" Giles asked. Buffy bit her lip, really reluctant to totally throw her under the bus.

"Yes. We used to email all the time, and she would tell me about it. She's never been very good at keeping things close to the chest."

"Well, I believe we're well on our way to getting you permanent custody of Iona. I'd love to represent you, and of course I'll take the case pro bono," Giles said. Buffy couldn't help the smile that spread over her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Giles."

"Just Giles, please. Calling me "Mr." makes me feel like my father," he said with a wink. Buffy giggled and followed him out of the office.

#

"Giles is going to take my case pro bono," Buffy told Angel as they lounged in bed late that night. Iona was fast asleep and Xander was on the couch. Angel was running his fingers up and down Buffy's bare arm.

"That's great, Buffy. I'm so happy for you." Angel turned his head to kiss her softly. They shifted, Buffy snuggling deep into Angel's embrace and Angel turning slightly onto his side.

"I'm still afraid there's nothing he can do. I mean, I told him some stuff about Darla, but I have no idea if they'll consider it bad enough to take custody away from Riley," Buffy explained.

"What was it?"

"I've never told anyone this until I told Giles today, but Darla was an escort in college. And she had drug problems in high school, but her record is sealed so I don't think they can get at it. We might not even be allowed to bring it up," Buffy explained.

"Giles will figure it out. He's good, Buffy. I was on some message boards during class today…ow!" Angel cried when Buffy smacked his chest.

"You were screwing around on the internet during class?" Buffy asked, glaring disapprovingly. Angel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, so shoot me. Anyway, these message boards all said that Giles is the best. They can't say enough good things about him," Angel pointed out. Buffy sighed, biting her lip.

"I hope so. I'm terrified, Angel. Even if we get Darla's past out, her and Riley still look more fit to be Iona's custodial parents. They earn more money, they have a house, they could give her everything I can't." Angel tightened his hold on Buffy, kissing her temple.

"Buffy, you are a wonderful mother. They may have more money now, but a judge is going to understand that you're doing something right now that is going to benefit your daughter. You work so hard to give her a good life. And the material things they can give her right now, can't possibly outweigh the happiness you bring to her life. Caring for a child isn't just about giving them toys they want, its about giving them unconditional love," Angel whispered against her hair.

"You think so?" Buffy asked. Angel turned Buffy over so that she could see his eyes as he spoke to her.

"I know so. If I were a judge, I would give you custody over Riley in a heartbeat."

"Well, you're just a little biased," Buffy said with a smirk. Angel shrugged.

"So sue me." Buffy snorted and relaxed into his embrace, and soon they had both drifted off to sleep.

#

"Okay, baby, have fun this weekend. I'll miss you," Buffy said, her voice breaking as she hugged Iona tightly. Iona hugged her back.

"Do I have to go, Mommy?" Iona groused. Buffy smiled at her. Everything in her soul screamed at her to say 'no Iona, you don't have to go,' but she knew that wasn't the right answer. So she took a deep breath and straightened Iona's t-shirt.

"Yes, sweetie. Just try to have fun, okay? If you hate it, then you'll be back home before you know it, but I'm willing to bet that you'll have a lot of fun," Buffy promised. Iona huffed and picked up her bag.

"Fine. Love you Mommy." Iona stomped into the school. Buffy watched her until she was safely in the door and then made her way to her own school.

#

"Shouldn't you be with Buffy right about now, mate?" Spike asked as Angel made his way into the bar that afternoon. They'd gotten out of class nearly two hours ago and though Buffy had asked him to come over, he'd told her he had errands to run. It was kind of true, he did have some things to take care of.

"Shut up, Spike." Angel said playfully. "I came here for advice. Isn't that what good bartenders are supposed to do?"

"If you're looking for a bartender, I'll go get Faith. I'm the bar owner, you arse." Angel grinned and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, powder blue box and set it on the bar in front of him. Spike quirked an eyebrow. Even a notorious commitment-phobe like him recognized what that particular color represented.

"Does this seem like something I want to talk to Faith about?" Angel asked pointedly.

"Mate, you're bloody crazy. Is this what I think it is?" Spike asked, looking around the bar for Faith. The last thing they needed was for her to stumble on this conversation.

"It is. Good idea?" Angel asked, smiling like he already knew the answer would be the one he wanted to hear.

"No! Are you mental? She just got divorced, you ninny," Spike spat. Angel frowned.

"I think there are pretty clear differences between the two relationships," Angel stated. Spike groaned and leaned forward on the bar, massaging his temples.

"Listen, Mate, I'm telling you this is a terrible idea. She's going to say no and then you're going to lose her."

"You're wrong, Spike. I've got it all planned out. I rented a little cottage in Huntington Beach and we're going to spend all weekend there. And on Sunday before we leave I'm going to ask her to marry me. And she's going to say yes, just wait and see," Angel promised.

"I'm telling you, this is a bad idea," Spike grumbled.

#

"Buffy! What are you doing here?" Willow asked excitedly as Buffy wandered into the Willow Tree Beanery that afternoon. She levered herself onto one of the stools in front of the counter and flashed Willow a smile.

"What, I can't visit my best friend?" Buffy asked. Willow mock frowned at her.

"You can, you just usually don't, especially if its time you and Angel could be spending together," Willow stated. Buffy frowned.

"Really? I mean, I know he and I spend a lot of time together but…"

"Buffy, I'm kidding. You and Angel are fine," Willow promised.

"So you don't think we spend too much time together? You don't feel neglected?" Buffy asked. Her relationship with Angel was still so shiny and new that she hadn't thought about the effect it might be having on her friendships. She knew there was tension with Xander, but there was also tension with Xander where men were concerned. Willow and Faith seemed to love him, and enjoy spending time with him, so she hadn't thought about whether or not she was neglecting them.

"No, Buffy, I don't feel neglected. I see you all the time, and just because Angel is usually there doesn't mean that we don't get quality gossip in. And I'm really happy that you've found someone so good for you," Willow said. Buffy nodded, still not convinced, but willing to drop the subject.

Willow made Buffy a Chai Latter, something she knew Buffy loved but never ordered because it was more expensive than regular coffee. She had told her friend time and time again that there was no need for her to pay for her coffee, Willow's shop generated more than enough business for her to give her friends free drinks, but Buffy refused.

"Here, take it, on the house," Willow said, setting it in front of her. Buffy gave her a look that said she was too tired or preoccupied to argue, but really wanted to and then took a tiny sip. "So, how are you going to handling Iona being gone?"

"Not good," Buffy groaned. "How am I ever going to send her off to college?"

"Buffy, it'll get easier," Willow said with a gentle laugh. Buffy sighed and shook her head.

"Just wait till you have kids," Buffy grumbled. When the usual beat of silence between topics lasted a little too long, Buffy looked up at her friend. An excited, mischievous smile bloomed on Willow's heart shaped face. "No way…"

"Yes way," Willow admitted, giddy. Buffy shrieked and jumped off her stool, running around to the opening in the counter so that she could hug her best friend.

"How far along are you?" Buffy asked, pulling back a little and looking at Willow's stomach to see if she could make out a bump.

"Ten weeks."

"And you didn't tell me? Shame on you!" Buffy scolded. "Oh Will, I'm so happy for you and Oz."

The two friends hugged, tears streaming down both their cheeks, until a customer came up to the counter. Willow excused herself to go help him and Buffy sat back down to enjoy her Chai Tea. She watched as Willow flitted around behind the counter, every so often touching her stomach. Buffy wondered how she hadn't seen the signs and figured it out. Ten weeks? That was before she and Angel had even started dating.

"So, do you think you and Angel will have any babies?" Willow asked when she came back, wrenching Buffy away from her thoughts.

"I don't know," Buffy said with a laugh. "If we do, it won't be for a long, long time."

"You still against marrying him?" Willow asked. Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know, but it doesn't really matter does it? Marriage is probably the last thing on Angel's mind."


	10. Chapter 10

So here's the deal: Finals are just two short weeks away (actually, one and a half but I'm trying not to look at it that way) and since I'm in law school now, that means I have a lot of ass-busting to do between now and December 20th, when this is all over and I get a beautiful two week respite. And that means that I have very little time to write and update. I have a few chapters ahead of what's posted written, but in all reality its better if I just stay away from until finals are over.

I hope you all understand and bear with me for the next nineteen days. I promise that as soon as finals are done I will sit down and bust out a bunch of chapters, MAYBE even give you guys several in one week.

Thanks to all who are reviewing "What I've Been Looking For." You're gorgeous! See you on the flip side :)

~Ksue


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAACK! Finals are done and I'm FREE, for the next two weeks at least. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Either way, love it or hate it, let me know! **

**Chapter 9**

Buffy was sitting in her living room later that evening, reading. For the first time in what felt like forever, it wasn't a law book she was reading, but a trashy romance novel. There was a glass of wine on the table next to her and a bowl of strawberries in her lap. The apartment was quiet for the first time since she could remember.

"Hey," Angel said as he came in the door. Buffy smiled up at him.

"Hey yourself."

"Where's Xander?"

"Not here," Buffy said with a grin. "The tenants finally moved out of his old place, so he's moving some stuff right now. He said he'd be back for the rest tomorrow."

"You mean we have the apartment all to ourselves?" Angel asked carefully, almost afraid that some other friend or long lost relative would pop out of the woodwork to ruin his sexy plans.

"We have the apartment all to ourselves," Buffy confirmed. Angel grinned and stalked forward like a jungle cat. As he reached Buffy, he plucked the bowl of strawberries from her lap and leaned down over her, pressing a steamy kiss to her lips. He let their tongues duel for long, drawn out moments that he wished would last forever. Then he worked his hands under her ass and lifted her off the couch. She shrieked and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall, but continued to kiss him as he carried her into the kitchen.

Angel set Buffy on the kitchen counter and let his hands wander under her top, just skimming her skin as he moved his kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. Biting and sucking on the skin, he knew he was going to leave a deep hickey, but he didn't really care. He wanted the world to know that Buffy was his.

Buffy ran her hands through his hair, tugging when he hit that one spot just under her breast that made her squirm. Angel's hands came up to her shoulders and drifted down, ghosting over her breasts and then coming to the neckline of her blouse.

The loud ripping sound brought Buffy out of make-out haze. She gasped as Angel ripped her blouse away, pulling the scraps from her arms and leaning back to feast his gaze on her chest.

"Angel!" She cried. He stared at her chest, skimming his hands up hers arms and then down over her collar bone. He trailed his fingers around the outside of her breasts and delighted in her shiver. Finally, he molded his hands around the firm globes of her breasts, massaging and tweaking her nipple. She gasped and arched into his hands.

"What are you doing?" Buffy gasped.

"Making love to my girlfriend," Angel growled, before sweeping in and kissing her again. His lips were hard against hers and she felt her insides clench. She loved it when Angel went all caveman during sex, and it never happened often enough.

"No, Angel," Buffy gasped as he bent her over to suckle on her breast. "Don't make love to me. Fuck me."

Angel growled and Buffy smiled. She had him. They attacked each other then, growling and ripping clothes from each others' bodies. Angel entered her with a hard thrust and her body bowed. She keened, a sound so loud she was sure the police would be knocking down the door any second.

Angel's thrusts were hard and unrelenting. Buffy felt like she was about to explode. She dug her nails into his shoulders, not even bothering to tamp down on the cries he brought out in her. With each thrust she got a little louder.

Angel gritted his teeth, knowing that he was close to coming. He wanted to hold out as long as possible, but the way Buffy felt surrounding him, the way her hair brushed his shoulder as she tossed her head, the way her nails felt embedded in the skin and muscles of his shoulder, and the way her slick heat engulfed him, he knew it wouldn't be long. He slipped a hand between them, flicking and pinching Buffy's clit until she was shaking in his arms, ready to come.

He played with her until he felt her orgasm, her walls tightening and fluttering around him. His eyes crossed at the feeling and he let out a guttural roar as he came too, spilling himself inside her.

They collapsed against each other, both gasping for air. Buffy ran her fingers through his hair as Angel placed random kisses over her neck and shoulders.

"Thank God for the pill," Buffy breathed. She started on birth control as soon as she knew that Angel was there to stay. Condoms were just too much hassle, but she wasn't about to let herself get pregnant again.

"Yes, thank God," Angel echoed. He pulled away and helped Buffy fix her clothes, minus her shirt which was torn beyond repair. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

Buffy giggled and shrugged, sliding off the counter.

"It's no big deal, I wasn't particularly fond of that shirt."

"Hey, what do you say we go away this weekend? There's this little cottage in Huntington Beach that nobody's staying in, I thought we might escape for a few days," Angel suggested carefully. He and Buffy hadn't been away together yet, and he hoped she would agree.

"Away?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. It's still warm, we could spend some time on the beach, go out at night, or stay in," Angel said, wiggling his eyebrows. Buffy smiled.

"Um, okay. Let me just disinfect the counter and pack a bag."

"How about I disinfect the counter while you pack a bag?" Angel offered. He wanted to get on the road so they could start their vacation.

"Sounds good." Buffy agreed. She started down the hall, but turned back and pulled Angel in for kiss. "Thank you, for thinking of this."

"You're welcome. You deserve it…we deserve it."

#

The weekend passed by much too quickly for Buffy's liking, and before she knew it she was waking up and it was Sunday morning. She and Angel had just enough time for breakfast, maybe a morning quickie, and then they had to pack up and go.

"Angel?" Buffy asked when she realized he wasn't actually in the bed with her. She looked around the room before climbing out of bed and shrugging into her silk robe.

Then she noticed a rose petal on the floor near the doorway. When she bent to pick it up she noticed another, and then she realized there were a bunch of them creating a trail down the hallway. Soft music played as she followed the trail into the living room.

Angel was standing in the center of the room in a puddle of rose petals. He was bare chested and sheepish looking, and he held a little blue box in his hands.

Fear slammed into Buffy like a Mac truck.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Buffy asked. Angel started to sink down onto one knee.

"Buffy…"

"No, no, no," Buffy said quickly, rushing forward, her feet scattering rose petals around the room. She grabbed Angel by the arms and urged him to stand up.

"Buffy wait, just let me say this, please?" Angel asked. He looked so determined Buffy couldn't say no. So she crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip, waiting. Angel nodded and then took a breath.

"Buffy, everything in our relationship has been on the fast track. Some might say that's just setting us up for failure, or that we're crazy, or that we can't possibly know each other. But I think we do know each other, at least as much as we need to, to know that this can work, we can work. And Buffy, I love you so much it hurts inside. Every moment I spend thinking about you not being in my life, it feels like a knife to my heart." Angel sank onto his knee and this time Buffy didn't stop him. He held up the little blue box and opened it to reveal a Tiffany cut, full carat diamond ring. "Buffy, will you marry me?"

Buffy didn't know what to say. She hadn't ever planned on getting married again, not after how Riley had hurt her, but the look of love and hope on Angel's face wasn't something she could stand to squash. She wasn't sure she could stand to tell him she didn't want to get married. It wouldn't matter that she still wanted to be with him forever, he would see it as a sign that she wasn't in it like he was. Could she go through marriage again, for Angel? Would he hurt her like Riley had?

She went to Angel and dropped to her knees too. Trying not to look at the ring she took his face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Angel, I love you…"

"Not exactly the resounding yes I was hoping for," Angel said with a nervous laugh. Buffy smiled softly at him.

"Can I make my own speech, now?" Buffy asked. Angel laughed and nodded.

"Go ahead."

"When I was seventeen, I didn't think life could get any better. I thought Riley was my knight in shining armor, the man who was going to love me and keep me safe for the rest of my life. Turns out, I was really, really wrong about that. So then I spent a lot of time thinking that I couldn't trust men, that I was going to have to look out for myself. Then I met you, and I have to say that I was more scared than I have ever been in my life. I took a big risk letting you into my life, letting you into my daughter's life."

Buffy paused, taking a moment to center herself.

"Angel, I'm going to give you my heart, and I'm going to ask you to take it and keep it safe. I know our life can't be perfect and rosy all the time for the rest of our lives, but I'm going to trust you with it and trust you to never let any real harm come to it. Yes, Angel, I want to be your wife."

For a moment, Angel looked like 'yes' was the last thing he expected to hear. Honestly, it was the last thing Buffy expected herself to say.

"Really?" Angel asked. Buffy nodded.

"Really." Angel threw his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her with everything he had. When they pulled back, they were both smiling. Buffy gave Angel her hand and he eagerly slid the ring onto her finger.

"It looks good," Angel said, beaming.

"It does, doesn't it?"

On the drive back, Buffy called Willow and asked her to gather everyone at her apartment. Willow had a spare key, so Buffy told her to let everyone in and make themselves comfortable until they got there. Angel called Cordelia and told her to meet them there too.

By the time they arrived, everyone had been waiting anxiously, wondering what the big news could possibly be.

"Did everyone have a good weekend?" Buffy asked, trying to hide her left hand without attracting attention.

"Right, like we want to talk about our weekend. What's the deal, why did you call us all here?" Faith asked, studying her sister carefully.

"Well, guys, I know this is the last thing any of you expected from me but…Angel and I are getting married!" Buffy held out her hand so everyone could see the ring.

No one spoke. Not a whisper. Buffy's smile started to fall as she looked at the confused and angry faces of her friends.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Xander asked. Buffy shook her head.

"Buffy…" Willow started. She looked at Faith and the two women got off the couch and went to Buffy, "Can we talk in your bedroom?"

"Uh, yeah, okay," Buffy said. She threw an apologetic look at Angel and let her best friend and her sister take her away.

Angel went to sit on the couch next to his sister while Spike, Xander, and Oz talked quietly.

"So you proposed, huh? Without even talking to dear little sis first?" Cordelia asked, filing her nails. Angel rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Cordy. Didn't mean to make you feel left out," Angel sighed. The reaction from the room had not been what he wanted. He though everyone would be happy for them, but he supposed he should have known better.

"Oh I don't feel left out, I just can't believe you did something like this. It's so very out of character," Cordelia said, shrugging. Angel frowned. It was out of character, but he knew in his heart it was right. Buffy was the one for him.

#

Willow and Faith ushered Buffy into her bedroom and quickly shut the door behind them. Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for a lecture.

"I don't want to lecture you, Buffy," Willow said. Buffy's head snapped up as she wondered whether she'd thought that out loud. "But just a few weeks ago you told Faith and I that you didn't want to get married again, not ever, and now here you are sporting an engagement ring!"

"I know," Buffy nodded.

"It's a nice rock, B, gorgeous really. I can understand if you want to keep it, but saying you'd marry the guy just to get a pretty ring?" Faith asked, clearly teasing. Buffy stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Shut up. Listen, I don't know what to tell you guys. I just…he asked and I couldn't say no. I didn't want to say no," Buffy explained.

"But B," Faith started. Buffy held up a hand to stop her.

"I know what I said. Honestly, if you had asked me the minute before Angel proposed my answer probably would have been the same. I can't explain it." Buffy said.

"But you promise you're happy? That this is what you really want?" Willow asked. Buffy reach out and took one of Willow's hands, and one of Faith's. She smiled up at them as she squeezed their fingers.

"This is what I really want." Her sister and best friend smiled.

"So," Faith asked. "Who's going to be your maid of honor?"

After returning from her bedroom with Willow and Faith in tow, the rest of the gathering had gone surprisingly smoothly. Even Xander, naysayer that he was, seemed to be supportive.

"I have an idea…" Cordelia said from her spot on the couch. Everyone stopped talking and looked to her, which she was used to. She was Cordelia Chase, of course.

"Cor?" Angel asked, prompting further explanation.

"Well, my brother is only going to get married once and I want to celebrate that. So, I propose a dinner at La Traviata? On me, of course," Cordelia offered. The group responded with a resounding yes, and they headed out to one of Los Angeles' fanciest restaurants.

"So, when are we going to tell Iona?" Angel asked, his arm around Buffy's shoulder and their fingers intertwined as they waltzed into the restaurant, following their friends and loved ones.

"How about dinner tomorrow night? We can take her out and make it a special night," Buffy suggested. She wasn't worried about telling Iona at all, her daughter would be ecstatic if she truly understood what was going on at all.

"Perfect."

The place was packed, but Cordelia had used her name to get them a last minute table, and one of the best seats in the house at that. Buffy had never been to such a nice restaurant. It was housed in an old opera house and the décor showed it; gorgeous crown molding, heavy velvet drapery on the walls, crystal chandeliers hanging around the room. And it smelled like Heaven. They all chose their seats around the table, and the first thing Cordelia did was order a bottle of insanely expensive Champaign.

"So, Buffy," Cordelia said from the seat next to Buffy. "I know we haven't gotten to know each other super well and I'm leaving soon to start shooting the show again, but what do you say to a spa day next weekend? Willow and Faith are more than welcome to come with us."

"Sure, Cordelia, that sounds like fun," Buffy said with a smile. It really was a shame that she hadn't gotten to know Angel's sister better since their relationship started, but she was looking forward to spending time with her. "Faith, Willow, what do you think?"

"About what?" Faith asked. Buffy briefly explained and Faith shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm in," Willow said.

The waiter came and took their orders and then left. From there, conversation around the table exploded, everyone talking at once, side conversations and ones involving the whole group. Xander and Cordelia started fighting over architecture, throwing around a bunch of industry terms that Buffy didn't really understand. She squeezed Angel's knee under the table and nodded her head at the two.

"Do you feel as much sexual tension between those two as I do?" She asked. Angel looked mortified for a moment.

"That's my sister! Ew! I can't think about stuff like that," Angel said, looking a little green. Buffy laughed.

"Sorry," she said, unapologetic. Angel sighed and nodded.

"As disgusting as it is to think about it, yes I feel it," he finally admitted. Buffy laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Are you happy?"

"I'm happier than I ever thought I could be," she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay I have to apologize for two things. One: I am SO SORRY that it took me this long to update after the last chapter. You guys were so patient during finals, I really wanted to thank you by posting two chapters in quick succession but RL got in the way yet again. Two: I'm also sorry that this chapter is about a page and a half shorter than usual, but I wanted to get it posted asap. **

**As for where we are in the story, I'm thinking maybe five more chapters to the end. Sad, I know, but I have an ending point in mind, and I think 5 chapters will get us there. **

**As always, please let me know what you think! Good, bad, or ugly, share your thoughts! I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday season! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Buffy woke up on the morning of her spa day with Cordelia, Willow, and Faith feeling remarkably well rested. Life had been busy in the week since her and Angel's engagement; with school for both of them and Iona, along with lawyer meetings and other family obligations. Riley's lawyer had served Buffy with the papers calling her to a hearing in five weeks. She couldn't lie, she was relieved. The waiting, constantly wondering when Riley would finally make good on his threat was putting a strain on her, and her relationships with other people. She was more confidant now than ever that the judge would award her custody of Iona, even without the damning evidence against Darla.

Angel had slept at his own apartment the night before, having a guy's night that included Spike, Oz, and after much pushing from Buffy, Xander. Angel and Xander weren't getting along any better, but they tried to hide it for Buffy.

The door to her apartment opened and the three other girls walked in, bearing coffee, pastries, and the newspaper.

"Hey guys!" Buffy called from the bedroom, where she was getting dressed. "I'll be out in a sec!"

"No worries!" Faith called back. She went into Buffy's kitchen, pulling out plates for their breakfast and a bottle of orange juice. Cordelia grinned wickedly and pulled a bottle of Champaign from her purse.

"Look what I brought," she sang. Faith grinned, but Willow sighed.

"No mimosas for me," she said sadly. She still hadn't told anyone but Buffy and Oz about the pregnancy.

"Why not?" Cordelia asked, sounding appalled that anyone could refuse mimosas.

"Wait, wait! Don't tell them yet," Buffy cried, skidding into the kitchen. She fell into a chair and huffed before motioning for Willow to go ahead.

"Well, I can't have any alcohol for the next six or so months," Willow said. Faith frowned and looked at Cordelia, who shrugged.

"Why not?" Faith asked, echoing Cordelia's earlier question. Willow looked at Buffy and the two women grinned.

"Because I'm pregnant," Willow said, as if it were the most obvious reason in the world. Faith shrieked in a very un-Faith like way and Cordelia smiled. She didn't really know these girls yet, but she thought maybe they could be good friends. Even Faith, who was the kind of person Cordelia usually distanced herself from.

"Congrats, Will!" Faith cried, pulling the redhead in for a hug. Cordelia offered up a hug too.

"Yes, congratulations Willow. Now it looks like we have two things to celebrate today!"

Faith brought out the plates while Buffy grabbed Champaign flutes and then four women divided up their breakfast. Then Cordelia fixed their drinks, just orange juice for Willow, and proposed a toast.

"To Buffy, my future sister-in-law: I hope my brother makes you as happy as you make him. And to Willow: buckle up. I hear parenting is a wild ride." They laughed as they clinked their glasses together.

"So, B," Faith said as they settled into eating their breakfast. "You and Angel picked a date yet?"

"No," Buffy said, shaking her head. "We've discussed everything but the date."

"Well isn't that like the first thing you pick?" Cordelia asked. Buffy shrugged.

"It should be, probably, but I think we're avoiding the date part," Buffy explained. "I want to wait until after the custody hearing, because I don't want Angel to think that it has anything to do with my decision to marry him. Angel wants to get married as soon as possible so that the judge gives us custody."

"Well, Buffy, I think Angel knows you'd marry him either way. Why not go for it?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. I want to do this wedding right, all Riley and I had was the little official ceremony at the justice-of-the-peace. Now I'm older and I know that Angel and I are forever, and I want time to plan a great wedding," Buffy said.

"You know…" Cordelia said carefully. "I have a friend who's a wedding planner, and she's just great with rush jobs. She could help you guys plan the wedding of the century in five weeks, and of course she'd do it for free, because she owes me. Big time."

"Really?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, totally. I can give you her number when we get back from the spa," Cordelia offered. Buffy smiled her thanks.

"That would be great."

"Speaking of the spa," Willow said. "We should probably go if we want to make our first appointment on time.

#

"Angel, when you and mommy get married, are you going to be my Daddy?" Iona asked as she and Angel walked down Main Street. Since Buffy and the girls were at the spa, Angel had offered to spend the day with Iona, just the two of them. They were planning on seeing a movie and then going to the park.

"Well, your Dad will always be your Dad, but if you want, I can be your Dad too," Angel said carefully, hoping what he'd just said made sense. Iona reached up for his hand, holding tightly as they neared the movie theatre.

"I want you to be my Dad too," she stated, very matter-of-factly. Angel smiled.

"Good. Hey, should we surprise Mommy and the girls with dinner when they come back from the spa?" Angel asked, taking their tickets from the teenager working the booth. Iona's eyes lit up and she started bouncing up and down.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Okay, what should we make them?"

"Pizza!" Iona shouted. Angel laughs, swinging her up into his arms so she doesn't get lost in the long line.

"What should we put on the pizza?" Angel asked. Iona wrinkled her little nose.

"Anything but anchovies!" Iona said with disgust, totally butchering the word anchovies. Angel laughed.

"How about some ham and pineapple?" Angel knew that was Iona and Buffy's favorite kind of pizza, and it was pretty easy to make from scratch.

"My favorite!"

#

"That was just what I needed," Buffy said as she, Willow, Cordelia, and Faith entered the apartment later that night. They all looked refreshed and relaxed after a day of mud masks and massages. Buffy stopped as she tossed her keys on the little table, inhaling deeply.

"Oh my God, that smells incredible," Willow moaned. Buffy heard the pitter patter of little feet as Iona rushed to meet them. She launched herself at Buffy and hugged her tightly. Angel appeared moments later.

"Ladies, Iona and I have decided to make you a special treat for dinner," Angel said, smiling.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"Ham and pineapple homemade pizza!" Iona shrieked. Buffy winced as they high pitched squeal rang in her ears, but smiled soon after.

"Well that's very nice of you and Angel, Iona," Buffy said, setting her daughter down. The little girl ran to Angel and the scene was enough to make Buffy's heart melt.

"So, shall we enjoy dinner?" Angel asked. He was met with a resounding 'yes'.

#

"Iona told me she wants me to be her Dad after we get married," Angel said, late that night as he kissed his way down Buffy's stomach.

"She does?" Buffy asked, a little breathless.

"Is that okay with you?" Angel asked hesitantly. Buffy tugged on his hair, silently asking him to look up. He stopped kissing her, resting his chin on her pelvic bone and meeting her eyes.

"Of course it's okay with me. Angel, I am so glad that you and Iona get along well and that she wants to call you Daddy. She loves you just as much as I do, and I can't imagine a more perfect outcome to this," she said pointedly.

"Good. I love you," Angel said. He traced his fingers over her thigh and across her stomach, smiling as she giggled. He pressed a kiss to her hip bone as his fingers disappeared between her legs, tracing her folds and then dipping inside. Buffy shuddered, her grip on his hair tightening and her hips bucking just slightly.

Angel shifted so that his face was between her legs and leaned in to flick his tongue across her clit as he curled his fingers inside of her. She let out a shuddering groan and Angel could feel her entire body shaking in want. He sucked on her clit, creating firm pressure as his fingers pumped slowly in and out. Soon, Buffy's hips were bucking wildly and he started pumping faster, sucking harder. Buffy's back bowed and she squirmed, trying to get away and press close at the same time. As he felt her start to tighten around his fingers, she grabbed a pillow and pressed it into her face, screaming loud and long. She shuddered as Angel worked her down slowly.

As she recovered, breathing heavy and a light sheen of sweat covering her skin, Angel crawled up her body and kissed her. She locked her legs around his hips as he entered her in one smooth thrust.

Their lovemaking was slow, but intense as Angel drew out slowly before slamming home. Buffy felt her bones rattle with every thrust, and she couldn't stop the cries and grunts that escaped her. She dug her nails into his shoulders, arching to meet him, never wanting the feeling of him inside her to end. She clamped down on his cock and relished in satisfaction as his eyes rolled back.

Buffy's orgasm slammed into her as hard as Angel did, taking them both by surprise as she came, muffling her cries by biting into Angel's shoulder. He followed shortly after, triggered by the tight squeeze of her internal muscles and the sharp bite of her teeth against his skin. He groaned as he emptied into her and then collapsed on the bed beside her.

"Do you know Cordelia's friend Harmony?" Buffy asked as they lay there, basking in the afterglow. Angel nodded, looking over at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cordelia said she's kind of a pro at planning celebrity worthy rush weddings. What would you think about using her as a wedding planner?" Buffy suggested. Angel smiled, knowing her words meant she was agreeing to marry him before the custody hearing. He leaned over to kiss her.

"I think if she can give us your dream wedding in four weeks, we should use her. Are you sure you're okay with getting married so soon?" Angel asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sure. I didn't want you to think I was only doing it for the hearing, but Willow said you knew that wasn't why I said yes. She's right, isn't she?" Buffy asked, sounding hopeful and a little apprehensive.

"She's right. Buffy, I never for a second thought you said yes just to get custody. But it will be a nice perk, won't it?" Angel said, grinning. Buffy laughed.

"Yeah, it'll be a nice perk."

#

"Buffy, how are you?" Giles asked as she came into his office. She smiled at him and took her usual chair, sipping the coffee Anya had gotten for her.

"Great, actually, how are you?" Giles gave a little laugh at her enthusiastic answer and nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said. "What brings you in today?"

"I wanted to let you know that Angel and I are engaged, and we're getting married in about three and a half weeks," Buffy explained happily. Giles looked taken aback.

"Buffy…" He started. Buffy held up a hand.

"I promise I'm not getting married just to help my case. I love Angel, and I actually wanted to wait until after the hearing, but he talked me into it. Iona adores him, he adores her, and we're going to be a wonderful family," Buffy insisted. Giles' face softened and he offered her a smile.

"Best wishes, then."

"Thank you, Giles. So, is there anything you need from Angel for the case?" Bufy asked.

"Well, maybe. If the two of you are going to have joint bank accounts, I'll need to see those statements. Transcripts, lease or mortgage documents, and a character reference or two wouldn't be remiss," Giles explained. Buffy nodded, standing and slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Giles. I'll bring those over as soon as I can."

"Good," Giles said, cleaning his glasses.

"And expect a wedding invite," Buffy said, just as she slipped out the door. She did, however, manage to catch Giles' hilariously shocked expression. She just smiled and waved.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, I know I said five more chapters, but I lied. This will be the last chapter. School and RL are just getting to be WAY too demanding and I don't have time to really finish it the way I want to and it came down to either finish it now in one chapter, or drop it like I do way too many of my fics. Since you all have been so loyal in reviewing, I felt like you deserved to have the story wrapped up, even if it's not perfect. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic, I have certainly enjoyed writing it. I'm going to try finishing the Bodyguard next, but who knows? **

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 11**

"Oh my God, Harmony, there is no way my bridesmaids are wearing a yellow dress! It won't go well with anyone's skin tone."

"Buffy, come on. Yellow is great!" Harmony said, her voice verging on a shriek. Buffy winced.

"No. We're doing red," Buffy insisted. Harmony sighed, but let it go. She and Buffy had been arguing over wedding details for hours, and Buffy was starting to regret telling Cordelia she'd hire her friend. Harmony knew how to get things done quickly, but her taste was a little…loud for Buffy's liking.

"Fine, red. Be conventional. Have you and Angel finished the guest list? I need to get the invitations out in the next day or so," Harmony reminded her. Buffy reached into her purse, pulling out several sheets of paper, and handing them to Harmony.

"Two fifty, even."

"Great. And your dress fitting this afternoon. You're lucky that Harper Vega was willing to do a custom rush job for cheap, she's not easy to get to," Harmony said. Buffy rolled her eyes. Harmony was constantly reminding Buffy how lucky she was to be throwing a spectacular wedding together in such a short amount of time.

"I know, Harmony." Buffy was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hold on."

She crossed the room and opened the door to see who could possibly be dropping by. Looking through the peep hole, she saw Riley standing there and her blood immediately started to boil. Swinging the door open, she glares.

"What do you want, Riley?" she snapped. Riley arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want to take Iona for a while," Riley said. Buffy shook her head.

"She's out running errands with Angel," Buffy said. Riley glared.

"Buffy, until the hearing I would appreciate if Iona wasn't alone with Angel," Riley said. Buffy laughed.

"Well I didn't want Iona alone with Darla, but you didn't respect my wishes there, did you? Riley, you're not going to win this battle. You want to know what errands they're running? They're at the florists, reviewing the order for our wedding flowers. Angel and I are getting married in three weeks, and then there's nothing you and Darla have over me. So get used to that."

Riley sputtered and Buffy shut the door in his face.

"Wow, you and your ex really don't get along, do you?" Harmony asked. Buffy just glared.

#

"Angel, mate, calm down," Spike said as he watched Angel adjust his tuxedo jacket for the millionth time. It was t-minus fifteen minutes until Angel was due to take his place at the front of the church and Spike thought the man was going to lose his lunch.

"Sorry. Nervous," Angel admitted.

"Not thinking of pulling a runaway groom are you?" Xander asked. "Because I'll kill you."

Angel glared at Xander, who was only one of his groomsmen because Buffy promised to do that thing that makes his eyes cross in Angel agreed. She'd kept up her end of the bargain, but Angel still wasn't sure it was worth it.

"Stuff it, Xander," Spike growled. Xander just shrugged.

"What?" He asked. Angel took a deep, cleansing breath.

"I love Buffy, and I can't wait to be her husband. It's just adrenaline," Angel said. After a brisk knock, Cordelia stuck her head inside the guy's dressing room.

"Harmony says it's time to take your places," Cordelia said. Smiling, Angel followed his sister to the front of the church.

#

"Buffy, you look gorgeous," Willow sighed as she fixed Buffy's veil. Iona was dancing around in her flower girl dress. She'd been itching to sprinkle the flower petals since they gave her the basket, but Buffy had been able to convince her to wait.

"Thanks, Will," Buffy said, her eyes watery.

"You ready to be a married lady again?" Faith asked from her seat in the corner. She looked like a vixen in her slinky red dress and dark hair. Buffy had chosen a deeper red color so that Willow's bright hair wouldn't clash, and her bridesmaids looked gorgeous.

"I am," Buffy said, taking a deep breath. "It feels right with Angel."

"Good girl," Faith said. Cordelia burst back into the room, interrupting their conversation.

"The boys are ready," she said. Buffy smoothed her hands over the front of her strapless, ivory dress. It was a thing of beauty; silk A-line skirt and a beautifully embroidered top with a sweetheart neckline. For a rush job, it certainly didn't look it.

"Okay, let's go," Buffy agreed.

The ladies assembled in their line outside the doors leading to the sanctuary. As the organ started playing, the doors opened and Iona started down the aisle. All Buffy could see was Angel. He met her eyes and smiled at her, holding her gaze as she walked towards him. Buffy felt the tears well in her eyes and prayed that they wouldn't ruin her make-up. She wanted to look perfect on her wedding day.

The preacher went through the ceremony and they recited standard vows. Every few words they would squeeze each other's hands.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Buffy though a simple kiss had never been so perfect as the first official married kiss.

#

"Your Honor, Mr. Finn is no more fit to be Iona's legal guardian than Ms. Summers," Giles said to the judge at their court hearing the next week. "Ms. Summers is an excellent student who in just a few short years will far out-earn Mr. Finn, she's created a loving and stable home life for Iona, and they live comfortably. Ms. Summers husband is also a student, but he had a lucrative career before entering law school and they live off of that money."

"I see Ms. Summers only remarried a week ago, what does she have to say about that?" The judge asked. Giles looked to Buffy, who calmly stood.

"Your honor, my decision to marry Angel had nothing to do with this hearing," she insisted. The judge nodded.

"I think you're both children," the judge said. "You got married too young, had a child too young, and you're still in a pretty damn juvenile state of mind. Mr. Finn, you are clearly using your daughter as a weapon against your ex-wife, and Ms. Summers, you're rising to the bait. My decision is this: full custody of Iona will go to Ms. Summers, with one afternoon per week spent with her father. Mr. Finn and Ms. Summers will attend counseling, together. You need to work through your issues and learn to parent together, because no matter the state of your relationship, there is a young child involved. In two years, you'll come back before this court for a review."

It wasn't all that Buffy had hoped for, but she knew it was a fair decision. Turning, she thanked Giles, hugging him tightly.

"Next time, I'll be able to pay you," she said, smiling through tears. Giles put a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't need to, dear girl." Buffy then thanked the judge and ran outside where Iona was waiting with Angel.

"I think we should celebrate," Buffy said.

"Take out and a movie at home, just the three of us?" Angel suggested.

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
